From Opposite Ends Of The Earth
by FireFlower07
Summary: Kaoru K. is an agent sent from Japan to America to deliver a message to Seijuro Hiko,but this job is going to be harder than she thought. Hiko's apprentice, Himura Kenshin has a room down the hall from her. Is there something other than arrogance in him?
1. Welcome To America

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Rurouni Kenshin.

Enjoy **

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Chapter 1:Welcome to America**

She looks out the small window. The cars look like ants from up here. And they get smaller, and smaller, until they eventually disapear. She opens her journal and begins to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am Kamiya Kaoru(17). I'm in an airplane right now. When I look out the window, the cities become smaller and smaller. I guess that means that we're getting higher pretty fast. I'm flying to Maryland (wherever that is...I think it's somewhere on the eastern part of the U.S.A). I've never been here before so I'm not exactly the perfect person to come from Japan. But I can't do much about that now, now can I? Well anyway, I'm here to deliver a message to a client. I don't know what he looks like yet...but if I'm going to spend a week with this man, he better be hott._

_Sincerely,_

_KK_

Two hours later the announcer-guy came on the intercome. "Attention all passengers. We are now approaching Baltimore, Maryland. We advise you to keep your seatbelts on until we land."

About five minutes passed and Kaoru was getting her luggage. When she stepped through the doors, a tall, stiff man approached her. He wore a all black suit and dark sunglasses.

"Ms. Kamiya, I pressume." His voice was low, but official.

"Yes." He stepped closer to her and took her bags. Another man came and took the rest from her.

"The car is this way.", he told her while walking away. _She followed in amazement. Wow...this man must be really rich to afford these body gaurds. They look way too official-istic._ They didn't say anything to each other for the ride.

When they pulled up to the mansion, Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes. Flowers trailed the entrance, all different colors. And behind those flowers, stood more butlers and maids. She was right...this man HAD to be rich to afford such a bid house and bulters and it must cost a fortune for all those flowers. She stared as the road-like driveway became a parking lot, and then a regular parkway. The limo stopped. As did Kaoru. Suddenly the door was opened for her. She stepped out, seeing that it was a completely different person. But that was to be expected in a situation like this.

She was greeted by at least 70 different people before actually entering the mansion. Once she did, everything seemed even more amazing then outside. Two flights of stairs ran on the sides of the walls, the floor looked as if She were the first person to step on it, and pictures hung from everywhere in perfect poportion. She just couldn't stop looking around.

A name was called out and a man walked out from behind a white door. He was tall, very built, and looked like he could kill you if to say a mere word. His hair was very long...almost to his butt actually. A shiver went down Kaoru's back as he walked towards her. His voice just freaked her to her limbs.

"You are the agent I sent for, correct?"

"Y-Yes, sir." She politely bowed.

He returned her bow and smiled. "I am Seijuro Hiko and welcome to my home. I assure you, you will be comfortable here. Every of you desires will be met."

That sounded so much like a commandment, that she almost said "Yes,sir." to him. But instead, her reply was: "Thank you, sir." He nodded with great opproval, sending the servants back to their duties. While I was following the butler to my room, we passed one that was unbelieveably loud. Music of who-knows-what was screaming out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(That night)**

Kaoru stared up at the ceiling. _I can't beileve I'm actually here...in a mansion, in America._ She sighed. A loud rush of music screamed out again. She suddenly shot up in her bed. It was cold and dark, from what she could see. She clapped and the lamp beside her came on. Kaoru opened her door and the music became a whole lot louder. She couldn't take this raket! She walked out into the hallway toward the room. She had to hold herself down so that she wouldn't run away. So she flew open the door and saw a boy, about her age, lying down and looking at the ceiling.

He noticed her and quickly turned down the music. She calmed down a little bit. "Can you not hear?"

He looked at her. "Of course! And who are you to question my hearing! I don't know you!" This boy seemed to pissed her off a lot already. She decided not to start a fight on her first day in such a big place, so she just walked away. The boy got up and followed her.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? You don't just walk away from a agrument! Where are you going!"

no respnse. She just kept on walking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kaoru stopped and turned around to him. He seemed shocked by it, though he said nothing. "Can't you see that people are trying to get some sleep? How do you expect anyone to get some rest around her with all that noise!"

He stared at her for a second. "Wait...are you that new agent mysensei sent for?"

Kaoru looked at him. "Yes. I am Kamiya Kaoru." The boy didn't say anything until she turned to walk away again.

"My name is Himura Kenshin. I had no idea that you were here already. I thought you were one of my uncle's waked-out girlfriends." Kaoru froze._ Girlfriend! I'm like 10 years younger than that man...how in the world could he mistake me for his girlfriend! And besides, with such fear just being near him, how can he attract anyone?"_

Kenshin looked at her. "Are you okay?" She snapped back. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get some rest for tomorrow." With that she walked to her room.

Kenshin watched as she did so. He turned around and walked down the flight of stairs to his sensei's room. once he approached the humungis (not sure how to spell that) door, he grabbed the knob and flew open the door. Hiko was snoring himself into a coma. Kenshin didn't pay that any mind.

Instead, he hit him on the head until he was forced to wake up. Hiko grabbed his arm before he could hit him again.

"Dammit, brat! What are you trying to do? Murder me in my sleep!" Kenshin glared at him. "You could do that on your own with that horrid snoring!"

That's what you hit me with my sword for? To tell me that I'm snoring too loud? I'm surprised you can hear me with all that loud music. And you on the other side of the house, you imbusle!" Kenshin glared more now. "That not what I came to tell you, you ass! I came to ask you about that agent of yours."

Hiko looked at the younger boy. "You like her already?"

Kenshin froze. "What? I didn't say that! I just wanted to know why she is here?"

"I already told you, she's here to deliver a message to me about the Tokugawa company in Japan. So don'tstart getting any flirtatious ideas, you got it?" Kenshin turned red. "I don't like her! She's an annoyance! She just comes into my bedroom, unwelcomed, and starts complaining about my hearing." The older man started to laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny!"

He turned back over on his bed. "You brat, that's exactly what you do to me. Maybe having her around may knock so sense into you." Kenshin backed away. "Wh-well...your different...sorta. I'm stuck with you no matter what."

"Well she's not leaving until next week. So I suggest you get used to her." The young boy widened his eyes. "WHAT!" Hiko began to laugh. "Yep. And she'll be attending your school as well. Now isn't that just wonderful? A girl who won't actually flirt with you." Kenshin hisst his sensei goodbye and shut the door behind him. He walked back up to his room and threw himself on his bed.

_Great! Just great! Now I have to deal with her at school as well! She better not ruin my reputation or I'll...sigh This is gonna be a weird week,_ he thought.

* * *

**AN:** **I know, it's kinda short.**

**I would like to know how I did so can you...PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Arrogance

**Disclaime**r-I **do not** own RK

Well first off, I wanna thank my best friend Risha for her review as well as antica and gabyhyatt! Thank you so much. You really kept me going! Anyway...I'm still a K&K lover, but I gotta give the T&K lovers their moments. So don't hate me.

ENJOY!

* * *

From Opposite Ends Of The Earth

Chapter 2: Arrogance

The sun had been shining for quite some time. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. The sun had woke her up anyway. She sat up and sheepishly walked to a mirror hanging from the wall. Her hair was everywhere (expression) and she had bags in her eyes. This usualy always happens when she just wakes up.

She remembered that she was to attend a new school today. She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and drew on a pink t-shirt that wore "Don't hat the new girl" on it and a light blue skirt. Afterwards, she walked downstairs (which seemed to take forever).

She looked around, but saw all butlers. She walked up to a maid and bowed. The maid bowed back.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find Mr. Hiko?"

"Yes...Master is in the kitchen with Himura-sama. I will take you to them."

Kaoru thanked her and followed. _Himura-sama? Oh! It must be that Kenshin boy...I have to deal with him at school too! No...I won't let his arrogance distract me from my mission! I will only be here for a week anyways, so there's no point in getting all worked up about it._

The maid stopped and bowed, while walking away. Kaoru entered the room. Pictures were all around her. Even their kitchen looked like a mansion. The floor was a shiny tile and the walls were a smooth white. She was amazed.

"Well good morning, Ms. Kamiya." This voice frightened her. She looked toward it and spotted Seijuro Hiko. He was sitting at a small table with a big plate of food in front of him. Kaoru could see atleast three eggs, ten peices of bacon and some lettus. Kenshin was sitting in front of him with a little bit more on his plate. It kind of resembled a resteraunt. She quickly bowed.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Hiko. I didn't see you there." She glanced at Kenshin. He was wearing a red t-shirt with the logo "Too Hott Too Trott" on it and a pair of dark blue jeans on. His red hair was in a loose ponytail and it ran over his shoulder.

"Himura." Kenshin looked at her and then kept eating. "Kamiya."

Hiko began to chuckle at their childish greetings. He looked at her. "Well don't just stand there,get some breakfast." And pointed over to a counter where loads of food were. When Kaoru got closer to it, she thought that someone had accidently made enough food for two kingdoms, instead of a mansion. But their mansion did look like one, so...that's understandable. When she turned around, Hiko patted a chair in between Kenshin and himself. Kaoru sat in it and began eating.

It was silent for the first two minutes until Kaoru spoke up. "So...what school will I be attending?" Hiko smiled, watching Kenshin's face. "You will be attending Sinarai High(made that up). But don't you worry, Shinta will so you around." Kenshin glared at him but said nothing. Kaoru wore confusion.

"I'm sorry, Shinta?"

"Oh, he told me that you two met last night. I assumed he told you his name." Kaoru looked at him. "Well he said it was Himura Kenshin...not Shinta."

"That's just a nickname I gave him. Makes me laugh to see his face when I say it." This caused a laughter in Kaoru.

When breakfast was over, Kenshin and Kaoru walked outside. Well Kaoru just followed him. A limo was waiting for them ever since they awoke. She followed him in and checked her purse and bookbag to make sure she had everything.

There was no talking until the limo paused at a traffic light. Kenshin looked over at her.

"My name is Kenshin Himura...not Shinta. I told that old hog not to call me that but...as you can see, he doesn't listen. So don't even think about calling me that in school. You got it?"

Kaoru gave him a who-you-think-you-talking-to face. "Well first off, you don't need to get an attitude just because I know your nickname. Second, I don't think Shinta suits you, so I wasn't going to call you that in the first place. And third, who says that we're even going to see each other in school that much? It's not like you'll be the only person I know after today."

Kenshin flew back. She had left him speechless. Though he managed to say..."good." But that was all. _Who knew new girls could be such smart-asses?_, he thought.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The limo stopped and the doors opened and they walked out. A few seconds later, it drove away. Though before that, a boy came up and greeted Kenshin.

He was tall (around 6ft.), and had wild brown hair with a red bandana around his forhead, knotted in the back. His outfit was pretty much the same as Kenshin's just...he was wearing a white t-shirt and it said "Sagara" across it. He looked at Kaoru and grinned.

"Oh, hey there, Ms...uh..."

"Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya. I'm new to this country."

"And I'm Sanosuke Sagara. Where ya from?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

Sanosuke widened his eyes. "Japan, ha? That's like on the other side of the planet." Kaoru nodded and watched as two other people approached them.

One was a girl, about Kaoru's height, long black hair that was in a loose ponytail and black eyes. The other person was a bit shorter than Sanosuke and had short hair, up and it was in a high pontail. They both looked at her. Kaoru waited for them to interduce themselves.

First up was the boy. He was checking her out like crazy. _Wowe! What's up with this guy? _The boy stretched out his hand. "Hello, my name is Akira." Kaoru hastely shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Kaoru." Then the girl did the same. "And I'm Tomoe Yukishiro." She shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Yukishiro-chan."

She nodded and kissed Kenshin. Kaoru stared at them for a while. "Oh, I assume this is your girlfriend, Shin-Himura-sama."

Kenshin glared at her. "Yeah, she is."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoe hung on to Kenshin's arm as they walked through the hall. Akira had agreed to show Kaoru around, so they seperated.

Sanosuke was checking out some girls as they walked by. Tomoe looked up. "So what's the deal with that newbee?" Kenshin flinched. "Nothing's up. She's just staying at my place until next we---Tomoe interupted.

"WHAT? She staying at YOUR place?"

Kenshin kind of begged for mercey. "It wasn't my idea...I didn't even meet her until last night when she came and complained about my music. And she's only here on business." Sanosuke jumped in. "Business? She like 17...how can she be here on business?"

"She's an agent from Japan sent here to deliver a message to my sensei. So she's here for a week." Tomoe rolled her eyes. "Well as long as she doesn't try anything, she's welcome." Kenshin laughed. As did Sanosuke.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Akira took Kaoru to get her schedule and is now showing her to her class. Kaoru walked silently beside Akira. He looked at her again.

"So you just moved here?" Kaoru was a little frightened by this sudden question. "Uh...well...not really. I'm not here to stay." He shot a sad glance. "Why not?"

"I'm here only for business. I'm leaving next week." Akira's eyes widened. "A week? If your only going to be here for a week...why bother coming in the first place?" She sighed. "I'm an agent from Japan. I was sent here to...deliver a message to Mr.Hiko. I have no other purspose for staying." He looked at his feet.

"Oh...well hopefully these next few days, you will consider staying a while longer." Kaoru smiled at him and giggled. "Maybe."

They arrived at an open door. You could see the students from half way down the hallway. Akira looked at her schedule again. "Yep. This is our class." Kaoru was surprised. "...our?" He grinned at her and nodded. "I guess all you have to do is follow me around and you'll have no trouble finding your classes." Kaoru smiled back. "Lucky me."

They walked into the classroom and all eyes were focused on them. Mostly on Kaoru. The teacher welcomed her in and assigned her a seat. She was seated next to...that's right...Akira. She sat down in her seat and paid close attention to the teacher.

After school, Akira led Kaoru to the bus ramp.

The wind blew almost constantly and everyone except Kaoru had the right jacket on. They waited for Kenshin and the others to come. Akira glanced at Kaoru, shivering. She looked like she'd never felt such coldness in her life. He chuckled and took his jacket off and put it around her.

Kaoru greatly took it. She stared at his teenage muscles and saw goosbumps. She huddled against him. Akira looked down at her in surprise. But he quickly got over it and put his arms around her. _Maybe this is working. _That's when Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Tomoe walked out. Sano put his arm on Akira's shoulder. "Flirting already I see." Akira started to blush. "No, Sano. She was cold so I gave her my jacket."

Kenshin took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, where's the ride?...oh, okay...bye." He put it back in his pocket. "Their on their way." Kaoru nodded.

Almost seconds later, the limo from the morning pulled up. Kenshin kissed Tomoe and headed for the limo. Kaoru turned to face Akira. She began to take off the jacket, but he stopped her."Keep it. I have plenty."Kaoru looked at him. "No, I can't. You will need something to wear when you get home." He chuckled. "I'm fine...now keep it, Kamiya-chan."

Kaoru smiled and thanked him again before getting into the limo. The limo started off.

She sat beside Kenshin, who seemed to be in an awkward mood. She looked at him with confusion. "Is everything alright, Himura-sama?" He froze for a moment before saying: "Yes, I'm fine. I need to ask you something though."

"Go ahead." Kenshin paused and then looked at her. "Do you like Akira?" Now it was Kaoru's turn to freeze. "No, I just met him today...but I have a feeling he will be a very good friend to me. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that this entire day, you have followed him around and now outside...you two seemed pretty...close."

Kaoru blushed. "Oh, no. Akira-sama is in all of my major classes and picks me up from the one's we're not in together to take me to my next one. And not too long ago...he just offered me his jacket because I was cold and I saw that he was shivering too, so I huddled to him." Kenshin looked back at his knees. "Oh."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When they arrived at the Hiko Mansion, Kenshin and Kaoru entered once after being greeted by butlers and maids. Kaoru watched as Kenshin walked up the left flight of stairs. So she decided to follow him.

When they arrived at his door he turned around. "Quit following me! You're already getting on my nerves at school, I don't need you getting on them here!"

Kaoru was shocked. "Me? **I **bother **you**? We don't even see each other that much. And when we do, we don't talk. Your too busy with Toma to realize that! You--you...PUMUPS!" Kenshin was furious. "Pumpus! Her name is Tomoe! And I'm not the one flirting with someone I don't even know just so that I can make friends!"

"**I'm** flirting?" Kenshin sighed. "I'm aloud to flirt with my girlfriend!" Kaoru gasped.

"What?"

"It's nothing."Shewalked away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0...Later that night...**

Hiko had remembered that he'd left something upstairs. He quickly jogged up a flight of stairs and stopped when he heard nothing. He walked close to Kenshin's room and listened closely.

He still heard nothing.

_The boy's probably out getting drunk again_. He shrugged. _Oh well._

Though when he walked near Kaoru's room he could hear sobs. Like she was crying for a long time. He softly tapped on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Seijuro. Is everything okay in there?"

Kaoru dried her tears and opened the door. When she did, Hiko was surprised to see that her face was so red. Her eyes looked horrible and her face was drenched with tears. "May I?" Kaoru quickly nodded, motioning him in. He sat down on the side of her bed and looked at her.

"Care to tell me why your face is so flooded?" Kaoru blushed with embarrassment. "It's nothing...really. I just saw this really sad movie in English and it's kind of coming back to me." Hiko looked at her in disbelief. "Well does this sad movie involve my apprentise?" Kaoru froze. "N-no, Sr. Hiko, it has nothing to do with him." He wore the same face. "I do not believe you." Kaoru felt awkward.

"After living with that brat for fifteen years, I think I would know the heartbroken expression on his girlfriends face." Kaoru jumped back. "Girlfriend? I wouldn't date him if you paid me. He's full of such arrogance!" The man laughed. "Well...I should've warned you about that when you arrived. I'm sorry for your horrible experience with him. I'll make sure he respects you more."

Kaoru nodded. "Thank you, but I believe that when someone does something wrong...fate always gives them what they deserve plus more."

He looked at her with a smirk on his face, while rising from the bed. He walked over to the door and looked at her. "You've got guts, Kamiya. I think your the perfect person to taim my stubborn, pig-headed apprentise. It's an honor to have you here." Kaoru flushed with red. "Thank you." He nodded and walked away, shutting the door behind him.

Kaoru sighed and got out her journal. She began to write down the events of her first day of school in America.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I tried to make it longer this time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Awkward Feelings

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

**_Hey, there! Sorry I'm a little late...I completely forgot about it...but atleast its on the right day, I just got caught up in the timing and it became night time before I relaized it. Anyways...ENJOY_

* * *

**

From Opposite Ends Of The Earth

**Chapter 3: Awkward feelings**

Kaoru kept on writing for about an hour. After she was finished, she felt a sense of relief.

_I guess writing my problems down and how I feel about them, take a whole lot of stress off my shoulders_, she thought.

When she walked past Kenshin room, there was silence. Everytime she past the room, her heart beated in an awkward way. She wasn't used to the stillness of his room. Usually, there's loud non-understandable music coming from it. She began to wonder if he was okay.

She flung open the door to find a very surprising scene. Kenshin was laying on top of Tomoe, barely dressed. You can obviously guess what they were doing. Kaoru gasped and quickly shut the door, now noticing what she had just interupted. Kenshin flung his head toward the door in confusion. Tomoe turned his head toward her and smiled. He smiled back, continuing to kiss her.

Kaoru jogged down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she was almost out of breathe. _Did I see what I think I saw? Was Kenshin about to--? No...Kenshin wouldn't...would he? _

She sat on the last stair. She managed to catch her breathe now.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Next day...**

The limo dropped them off like usually. And today, Akira and Tomoe were waiting outside. Tomoe ran up to Kenshin and gave him a kiss. Kaoru watched, feeling awkward.

They walked off, leaving Akira and Kaoru to themselves.

"So...you okay?" Kaoru looked at him and giggled. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yeah."

It was 5th period already and Kenshin, Tomoe, Akira and Kaoru were in the same classroom. It was math class. They were instructed to get into pairs to compare their answers. Kaoru and Akira were together and Kenshin and Tomoe were together.

Kenshin glanced over at Kaoru and Akira. "Who does he think he is?" , he mumbled. Tomoe looked at him. "You say something, baby?" He looked at her and smiled. "No, it's nothing." He kissed her.

Kaoru caught them kissing at the corner of her eye. "That little husy...", she mummered. Akira again turned in her direction. "Who are you talking about?" Kaoru looked at him. "Oh! I was thinking about something I saw on TV last night...nothing big." Akira looked at her in disbelief. "Okay, if you say so, Kamiya."

The bell rung and everyone rushed out of their classes, eager to go to lunch. Akira and kaoru decided to eat outside that day. They carried their lunches out under a tree. It was early fall, so the leaves were turning a slight yellow. But still mostly green. The air filled with people's food and candy. Kaoru sat down beside Akira. He was already eating his food and was observing her. He baught his luch that day. It was pizza, pinapples, or lazanya (don't think tha's spelled right). As well as chocolate milk. You could buy sodas and stuff too.

Kaoru bought hers as well. She thought that for being here for such a short time, she should enjoy as much food as possible. They ate quietly at first. She looked up and saw Kenshin sitting with Tomoe and a bunch of other girls. They began to kiss again. Kaoru's anger shot up.

"I don't understand them! Do they honestly think that that is nessacary to do like 24/7!

She had Akira's attention once again. "Kaoru? What are you talking about?" She quieted down. "Kenshin and Toma! All they do is kiss! Kiss here, kiss there, kiss everywhere! Don't their lips ever get tired?"

Akira started to chuckle. "No way. But the stange thing is, that's not even half as much as they used to kiss." She turned to him, now interested in the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, before you came here, they kissed like evey second. But then you showed up, and everything started to change with them. Well Kenshin anyway. He doesn't kiss her as much, or as fluently." Kaoru blushed. _Since **I** came here? Oh, he's just waiting for the right momment to rub his relationship in my face! Just because I don't have a boyfriend...doesn't mean that he can tease me about it. And how does he even know that I don't have one! Well that's all gonna change now!_

Kaoru layed back against the tunk of the tree and began to finish her lunch.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Akira walked Kaoru to the bus ramp. She was wearing his jacket. It was dark blue with a white line horizontally running through it. He turned red, noticing it.

"I see you still have that jacket." Kaoru hugged herself. "Of course. I wouldn't give this thing up for anything. Thank you again, Akira." He nodded.

Outside, Kenshin and Tomoe, along with Sanosuke were already waiting. The limo had arrived and and Kenshin walked toward it after, as usual, kissing Tomoe. Kaoru turned to face him. She stared into his eyes. This caused him to blush a bit more. He wore a face as if he'd just remembered something. He reached into his pocket and took out a small note. He handed it to Kaoru.

The limo beeped.

She looked at the limo and then back at the note he had handed her. "What is it?"

"You'll find out when you get home. I'll call you, okay?" She nodded and hurried to the limo. She quickly got in and it started off. She opened the note and began to read. Kenshin noticed and tried to see what it said, but stopped himself. _I don't need to know what that note says...I want to see nothing of her relationship with Akira!_ Kaoru's face was shocked. He looked at her.

When they arrived home, Kaoru imediately went to do her homework, not paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He wondered what that note said.

Three minutes later, she went downstairs for something.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin was pacing the halls. Over and over again, he walked back and forth. Only stopping at her door. He again approached it, staring at it for a few moments. "I can't take thins anymore! I have to find out what Akira wrote to her!" He pushed himself and opened the door.

Her bed was neatly made and tucked over. The pink floor blended in with her attitude perfectly. The walls were white and the bathroom light was on. He didn't bother to turn it off because she would've known that he was in there. He quietly and swiftly tiptoed into her room. He glanced at her foot bed and saw nothing. Her bookbag was laying on her bed, untouched. _I guess she didn't have any homework_, he thought. He kept on searching. He got on his knees and lifted the bed sheets.

"Nothing. Dammit, where is it?" Kenshin raised his head from the floor.

"What are you doing!" Kenshin flung his head up. He turned around in shock to find Kaoru glaring at him.

"I-I-I was...ah..."

"What are you looking for?" He stood up. "I was looking for tha--my note...book. I was looking for my notebook." Kaoru looked around to make sure he didn't take anything. "Why would I have it?" Kenshin shrugged. "I don't know...I just wanted to check. Is that a problem!"

"What DO YOU think! I hope you don't do this to Toma." Kenshin glared back at her. "Her name's TOMOE and I have no reason to search her room. I can trust her." Kaoru made a smirking noise. "Sure...whatever." He looked back at her. "What do you mean?" She shook her head. "Its nothing...just leave, you pervert!" Kenshin was about to say something ignorant in response but held himelf back. He walked out of the room in silence.

After he was gone, she pulled out her droar and opened the note again. She got out a pencil from her bookbag and touched the paper with it. She paused and thought to herself.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_That little witch! How dare she get Tomoe's name wrong two times! She knows her name, just doesn't have any respect for her or me. And how am I a pervert? It's not like I was going in there to steal her bras! Of all the nerve, that girl drives me crazy! _

_...Still I have got to find out what's in that note! Akira has no right to flirt with her! She's leaving in like two days...what's his problem? _He continued on down the hall, thinking of a plan to get that note without Kaoru seeing him.

**Later that night.**

He saw Kaoru go down stairs to talk with his sensei. If I know him...it's gonna take a while. He decided that, that was the perfect time to make his move.

**In her room...**

He searched everywhere and couldn't find it. "Damn that girl! She hid it from me!" Then he approached her underwear droar...that's the only place he hadn't looked. He thought for a moment. _Surely she wouldn't hide it in there...it must be really juicy_(expression)_ to hide in there. _He held his breathe and slowly pulled the droar back. peeking through his right eye.

He saw it. His heart started to beat with anger as he began to read:

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Hi, there...I was ah...wondering...since you and I haven't really known each other for a long while, I guess this would be kindo of awkward. But still...before you leave, I need to get this out. I love you, Kaoru. And...wil you go out with me. I know that Himura-sama probably likes you too...even though he doesn't know it...but still...until he does, I want to make you happy. Please choose carefully. And even if it's "no", I'll still be in love with you and treat you how I would normally._

_Circle Anwer...: Yes, No_

_Love,_

_Akira_

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? It isn't where I wanted to leave off but...oh well. The next cahpter will be longer (promise).**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

_Hey Everybody! Thanks for your reviews, they really helped. And thanks for the advice. That was needed. Anyway...**ENJOY**_

**

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Chapter 4: Emotions**

A deep sense of anger pushed against his stomach. He felt like he couldn't breathe. How dare Akira! How DARE him! Kenshin couldn't seem to think of anything else but beating the crap out of him. His blood boiled as he heard foot steps come towards the door.

He got up and opened it, not caring about Kaoru's reaction. Kaoru had a frightened face. She glared at him. "What, I need a lock on my door now? You can't stay out of a girls room for a week! Why don't you just go to Toma's house and--?" Kenshin had walken past her. He didn't even let her finish her sentence.

"Hey! Himura-sama! Where do you think your going!" He ignored her and went downstairs. Kaoru thought to herself. _Himura-sama looks so...pissed. Why would he be in such a mood? An hour ago, he was anxiously searching through my bedroom...now he just walked out with a death stare on his face. What could've put him in such a position?_ Kaoru walked into her room and gasped. The note was on her bed.

"That little--!", she screamed. She grabbed the note and ran downstairs, almost tripping. She didn't care. Downstairs, she caught sight of Seijuro Hiko. She tried her best to calm down when in front of him.

"Excuse me, Sir. Hiko...have you seen Himura-sama?" A loud crash was heard. She looked toward it and back at Hiko. "He's in there. But I suggest you not bother him now. He's pretty pissed." Kaoru looked at the crashing room again. She didn't understand how he could be so pissed over this note. He loved Tomoe so much as it seemed. Why was he reacting this way to someone asking Kaoru out?

Hiko walked away as if Kenshin's attitude didn't matter to him. He waved at her while saying: "Just leave him. He'll be done in about half an hour."

"Half an hour?" How does he know this? She decided to believe Hiko and went back upstairs. Almost instantly, her phone rang. She sat down on the bed and picked it up.

Hello?

Hi, there.-

Akira?

Yeah. Did you read my note yet?- She thought for a momment. A short pause floated as this happened.

Uh...yes, I did.

Okay...so how's everything?-

Everything's...weird. Himura-sama is really pissed for some reason.

Pissed? What happened?-

Well I'm not sure but...he snuck into my room and read the note. When I caught him, his face was blood red. Now he's downstairs tearing everything to peices. But I still don't get it. Why would he be so angry? He's in love with Toma...

Tomoe-

Whatever. Anyways he shouldn't be like this. He has no reason to. He hates my guts. He doesn't care one bit for my actions or feelings.

That's not true. He cares a lot more about you than you know, Kamiya.-

He may seem like a bully around you and he may seem to hate you. He might even say those roten things to you. But there's something inside him that he doesn't want you to see or know about. He doesn't want you to see how much he's changed since you've arrived or how much he's going to change when you leave.-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The lamp crashed into the wall next to the mirror. He walked up to it and looked at himself. His face was the color of blood, his eyes were a violet-blue, and his hair was turning a slight bit darker red. His scar was bleeding. He touched it.

He took his hand away and turned around. Broken vaises, mirrors covered the floor. Torn chairs and ripped up sheets were everywhere. The carpet wasstained in his blood from everything he ran into. Kenshin looked back at the mirror. His eyes were turning back into his regular shade of violet. He stood there for a while...staring a himself.

_Look what I've done. I'll have to pay my sensei back for all of this...or else he'll beat the money out of me. Why do I act like this? Whenever I'm mad at her I never do this. I never get physicaly angry. My heart still feels like it's beating a whole lot faster than a humans would. Akira..._(his eyes started again to turn into a dark blue) He grabbed his head. _No! No...I won't let this happen again! Never will I release you! Never! _(he crashes himself into the mirror.)

His body now covered in blood, he fell to the floor in tears. "No...no...I won't let this happen again. I'll never release you battousai! Never!" He laid on what was left of a matress and closed his eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She turned over to face the door. She didn't hear anymore crashing or things being broken. She wondered if Kenshin was okay now. If it were safe to check on him.

Hey Akira?

Yeah?-

I have to go now...I'll see you tomorrow, okay?

Okay. Be careful, Kaoru. Trust me.-

I will. Thank you.

Bye-

Buh-Bye. She hung up the phone and sat up. She put the note in her pillow case and walked toward her door. She slowly opened it, not knowing wether Kenshin was out there or not. When she didn't see him, she quietly walked downstairs. There was no noise coming from the mansion. It felt creepy. All the maids and butlers weren't anywhere to be seen. Atleast not near that room. I guess everyone knows to stay away from Kenshin when he's mad.

She took a deep breathe and walked towards to silenced room. Her heart was racing with fear. She gripped the knob and even slowerly opened the door. The room was a sight for worse than soar eyes! Sofa's, bed sheets and chairs were ripped apart, mirors were shattered everywhere and blood stained almost everthing including the walls. And there in the middle, lay Kenshin, covered in cuts, bruises and blood.

Kaoru's heart felt like it was tearing. She ran to his side and turned him to face her. "Kenshin! Kenshin! Please wake up!" She brushed his bangs out of his face. His scar was still bleeding, though everywhere else was dried. Her fingers seemed to move on their own to it. In doing so, Kenshin's eyes began to open.

Kaoru's heart was pounding. "Aw Kenshin, your okay!" Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him. He looked at her for a moment and managed to put his arms around her. He could feel her tears falling against his soulder as he sat up. He lifted her head so that she could see him. Shehad blood on her from touching him. Well her face anyway.

Tears still fell from her eyes like a fountain. He felt a weird feeling on his left cheek. He touched it. His scar was dried. And he could feel that his eyes had returned to normal. His hair was regular too.

Kaoru looked up at him. "Kenshin..." Her voice faded. Kenshin repeated her words. "Kenshin...Kaoru, you've never called me that." Kaoru blushed a little. "That's not the point, Ke-Himura-sama. We need to get you to a hospi--" He stop her with his fingers. She began again, with his fingers still over her lips. "No...you need to..." He removed his fingers and leaned in toward her. Kaoru felt trapped in the moment. His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes.

He moved them down to her neck. Kaoru put her arms around him. She couldn't let go or stop him for some reason.

Their emotions had taken over them. By this time, Kenshin had already removed his shirt and layed her down on a better looking matress than the one he fell asleep on. He crawled on top over and began to kiss her again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sanosuke leaned against a pole and stuck a fish bone into his mouth, with the tail bone stiking out. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had a white nike symbol on it and white gym pants.He sighed. Tomoe and Akira walked up beside him. Tomoe looked around.

"Where's Kenshin?" Sanosuke shrugged. Akira looked around. "Where's Kaoru?" Sanosuke shrugged again.

"Beats me. She probably somewhere with Kenshin." Tomoe turned red. "And what's that suppose to mean, ha!" Akira didn't have that reaction. He just stayed calm.

Tomoe got out her cell phone and dialed his number. There was no answer. "Why isn't he answering me? He always answers me. Maybe he doesn't have his phone with him right now." She turned to Akira. "Can you call that Kamiya girl and ask her where Kenshin is?" Akira didn't think it was necessary, but still, he dialed it.

"Still no answer."

Tomoe became worried. She never knew Kenshin to not answer his cell phone before.

Just as she was about to dial the number again, his limo pulled up. Tomoe ran to it. Akira and Sanosuke followed. Kenshin got out of the car with Kaoru not far behind him. Tomoe ran up to him kissed him. "Well it's about time, Himura. What took you so long?"

He looked at Kaoru and then back at Tomoe. "W-I...overslept. Kaoru didn't want to leave me alone so she waited."

She looked at him. He had a lot of bandages and cuts. She looked at Kaoru and she had some too. Just hers were a little bit lessand she didn't have any cuts. "What happened? You two have bandages all over yourselves..."

"We had--a fight in Kendo...we were training and got a little rough I guess."

She glared at Kaoru. "A little? Kenshin looks like he beat himself up! And these cuts and bruises aren't from wooden swords. There from mirrors and large objects. What did you do?" Kaoru glared right back at her. "I told you, Toma! We were practicing and got a little rough!" Tomoe let go of Kenshin's arm and faced Kaoru. "My name's TOMOE! Get it straight!" Kenshin tried to get in between them. "Wait...you two shouldn't fight over this. I'm fine."

They never took their eyes off each other's glare. Kenshin wasn't getting anywhere. Tomoe put her hair behind her ear. "I knew you liked him,You little slut!" Kaoru gasped. "_I'm_ the slut? I hardly ever see Kenshin!" Tomoe paused.

"What did you say?...since when do you call Kenshin by his first name?" Kaoru froze. She didn't know how to get herself out of this one. Kenshin stepped in again. "She just...because you and everyone else call me that, she got in the habit of saying it."

Tomoe stared at him. "And since when do you stand up for her? That's Akira's job." Kenshin bacame pissed just hearing his name. He glared at him.

Akira glared back. Sanosuke stood there, looking at all of them in confusion. "People! What's goin' on here! Why's everybody pissed at each other?"

It was now Akira's turned to speak. "Himura read my note to Kaoru and now he's jealous." Sanosuke looked at Kenshin. As did Tomoe. They waited for Kenshin to respond. He didn't. "K-kenshin? Is this true?" Kenshin stood up straight. "Of course not. Akira just likes to tell lies on me, obviously."

Kaoru wore a hurt look. She stomped past Kenshin, hiting him on the shoulder, which caused him to cry out in pain. Tomoe became furious.

She grabbed Kaoru's pony tail and yanked it backwards. Kaoru yelled out and grabbed it back. She turned and kicked her in her leg. Tomoe fell to the ground but got back up and punched Kaoru in her chest. Kaoru bent over with tears in her eyes. Kenshin caught her before she fell. His bangs were covering his face.

When he lifted his head, his eyes shone a dark blue. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Tomoe stared at him. "Y-your eyes...Kenshin...she was using you..." He helped to stand her up. She was still a little dizzy.

He glared.

"I don'tcare what you think she's doing to me. You touch her again and I'll kill you." By this time, Everyone was in fear of him. The people that were outside could clearly see the fight. They stayed silent. Not one dared to but in. Tomoe was no different. She'd never seen Kenshin like this before. She's seen him mad but, never has he threatened her. She shook a little. Sanouske spit out the fish bone and grabbed Kaoru from him. He stared at him and didn't let go.

"Kenshin, let go. It's me, Sano. Open your eyes, your about to make a big mistake. Don't let him out Kenshin. Just hold it back for a little bit longer."

Everyone wondered what he was talking about. But whatever he said, it made Kenshin give her to him. He held his head, trying to keep himself from hurting someone. "Sano...I can't...hold him in..." Akira was watching in surprise. _Is this the side of him that he said he didn't want anyone to see?_

Sanosuke gave Kaoru to Akira. "Hold her for a second, will ya." Akira nodded. "What's happening to him?"

He let go of her. "This is the side of Kenshin that no one needs to see. This side of him will kill the one's who hurt the one he loves. And in this case he's not loving Tomoe right about now." He walked over to Kenshin, who was still holding his head. He knelt down and faced Kenshin's head to his. He held it still and puched him dead in the center of it. Kenshin flew down and was knocked out off conciousness.

Akira and Tomoe gasped. She ran over to him and hit Sanosuke. "OW! What'ya do that for?" She had tears forming in her eyes. "Did you kill him?" He shook his head.

"Kenshin can't die that easily. That was just something that you never need to see again. He didn't mean the words he spoke to you. Because you've threatened the Missy, the side that he's been holding in for so long has been released. Though once you get that side on it's knees and back into his head, then you'll have the regular old Kenshin back."

Tomoe looked at Kenshin's unconsious body. "Is he...mentally ill? Is this a born illness or something?" Sanosuke shook his head again. "No. That's the boy Kenshin used to be. He was ruthless and killed for fun. But that's a part of him that not even he can remove. He's done a good job at living normally. I neverthought that this part of him would come out until..."

Tomoe knew the next part of his sentence and decided to finish it for him. "...until that Kamiya girl arrived."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

AN: Hey!. Get ready for some serious tension on the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Chapter 5: Guilt**

Sanosuke looked at her. "I suggest you not go and beat the missy up. You set Kenshin off just by punching her. If he finds out--" Tomoe interupted. "Who said anything about beating her up?" He watched as she got up to get the books which had been scattered out accross the grass. He turned his attention back to Kenshin.

"Man, you did something with the missy didn't you, Kenshin? Please say you didn't...or else the day when Yukishiro finds out..."

"Finds out what?" Sanosuke gasped. "Oh, Akira...I was just thinking about what took Kenshin so long to get here." Akira looked at the slightly awoken girl in his arms. "Yes...I do not believe that he overslept. Something happened that could...might break him and Tomoe up for good."

Kaoru now regained her heartbeat. Her chest had calmed down now. She stood up, thanking Akira for holding her. She glanced down at the unconious boy below her. She knelt down. "Kenshin! Is he okay?" Akira and Sanosuke both looked at her. Akira sat down beside her with a tense looked on his face. "Kaoru-dono...since when do you call him "Kenshin"?"

She froze again. She hadn't intended for that to come out. "I-I...don't know. It happened last night too when I found him covered i..." Sanosuke lifted Kenshin over his shoulder. "Save it, Missy. Out here, everyone'll here this. You need to tell us privately what happened."

Tomoe stood beside Akira glaring at Kaoru. _It's all her fault that Kenshin's this way! He never threatened anyone before...always he'd protect me. This girl has got to go! One more incident like that and she'll get him sespended or even...No! I won't let her take all his hard work away. She only has a day left. Just one more and good ridens!_

They followed Sano to the nurses office. She told him to lay Kenshin down accross the bed. Sanosuke did as he was told. The nurse went up to a cabinet and started taking out bandages and ointments. She sat down beside him and felt his head. "It's warm. What happened to him?" Akira started to chuckle. "My friends here, dicided to punch him in his head today." Sanosuke glared at him.

He didn't say anything. Tomoe went and sat down beside him, accross from the nurse, who was putting an ice rag on his head. Kaoru felt guilty. If she had never come here...none of this would've happened. Kenshin would be an ignorant bastard still...but he would be happy. And so would Tomoe...Sanosuke would never had to do what he did.

A slight sniffle came from the background and they all looked at her. Akira made a hurt face. "Kaoru...there's no need to cry. Himura-sama will be okay." Kaoru shook her head and tears began to fall constantly. "No...no...it's not that, it's just that--" Tomoe interupted again.

"It's just that you shouldn't have come here. All you do is ruin his and my life!" Akira glared at her. "Tomoe!" Sanosuke and the nurse fell silent. Kaoru stepped back and looked at her. "I couldn't have said it better myself." Her voice was cracking and her face was red. Tomoe's eyes widened. As did Akira's and Sanosuke's. They all were surprised to hear that come from her.

Kaoru ran out of the office. She wish that she could give her appologies to Kenshin himself but...she couldn't. Once at her locker, she got everthing out of it and stuffed it into her bookbag. She managed to dry some of her tears. When she got to the bus ramp, not a soul was to be heard. Everyone was in class. So she got out her cell phone and dialed the mansions number, which she had put in it the first day she arrived. A maid answered.

Hiko's Mansion.>

Her voice was starting to crack again. Tears fell once more. But she brushed them aside. "Yes...this is Kamiya Kaoru. May the limo come to the school for me, please?"

You say you are the messenger?>

Yes...

Very well. I will send it over immediately.>

Thank you, ma'am.

Your welcome.>

Kaoru hung up to phone ans stuffed it back into her pocket. She waited about five minutes before she heard Akira's voice. "Kaoru! Kaoru don't leave!" She ignored it and walked closer to the road. Just as she did so, the limo approached her. A warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"Please Akira...I must. This is the only way that you guys may return to normal. Please understand." She began to take off her jacket. "I believe that this belongs to you."

"No. I gave it to you. I don't want it back. But please...you have to reconsider this. Tomoe didn't mean what she said back there." Kaoru shook her head. "Yes. She did, Akira. But she's not the only reason that I'm leaving. I must go home sometime and I don't want to screw up your lives any longer...please Akira." He didn't want to let her go. But he knew that there was no stopping her. She really believed that she was the cause of all there misery. As much as he didn't want to believe that, it was true. Well for Tomoe anyway. He nodded and hugged her.

"Please remember me." Kaoru leaned and kissed his cheek. "I will never forget your kindness." He wanted to cry, seeing her eyes form tears and her voice cracking. He held himself in and waved her goodbye.

She got into the limo and wiped her tears. It started off.

Akira watched in sadness as the limo drove away. Soon Sanosuke came up behind him. "Did you find her?" He turned around and a tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it away seeing that Sano had windened his eyes.

"She's going home, Sano." He walked past him and went to her locker. The lock was still on it, though wasn't closed. He took the lock off and put it in his pocket. "Goodbye Kaoru-dono.", he said to himself. Sanosuke only followed in silence.

When they got to the nurses office, Kenshin was sitting up and talking to Tomoe. Akira sat down beside him. "I see your doing better, my friend." You could hear the hurt in his voice. Kenshin noticed. "What's up with you? You seem sad about something." Tomoe looked at her hands. He looked at her. "You all know something that you aren't telling me. Tell me. I can take it." Tomoe suddenly interupted, seeing that Akira was about to tell him. "I already told him that Kamiya had returned to class." Sanosuke and Akira looked at her.

The nurse walked up to Kenshin and handed him a pass. "Alright you all, I suggest you get to class now." Tomoe nodded.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Kenshin shook his head. "No, you go ahead. I need to speak to Sano privately." Akira and Tomoe nodded. They excited the room. Sanosuke was staring at Kenshin. He stood from the bed and walked infront of him. "I need you to tell me the truth, Sano." He said nothing. "Did I hurt anyone earlier?" Sanosuke looked at him funny. "That's it? That's all you wanna know?" Kenshin returned his expression. "Well if there's something else that I should know...then tell me that too."

He looked forward. "No...you didn't hurt anyone."

When they returned, the bell rung. Students flew from their classes. Tomoe and Akira met up with them in the hallway. Kenshin stared at Akira. "Shouldn't you be with Kamiya right now. Does she already know where her classes are?" Akira gave him a sad expression. "She's quite the learner." Everyone seemed weird. They were hiding something from him and he was going to find out what it was.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin and the other's walked into a crowded lunch room. They weren't eating inside anyway so there was no worries. He looked around for Kaoru but didn't see her. "Funny, I haven't seen Kamiya all day." Akira stopped walking. Sanosuke waited for him to start walking again. He looked at him. "How long are we suppose to keep this from him? He's going to figure it out sometime today when he's the only one in the limo this afternoon." Sanosuke started walking. "I know that. But what are we suppose to do. How will he react to it?"

Kenshin and Tomoe got their lunches and walked outside. It was kind of cold. They now knew why barely anyone was out there. They sat down at a wooden picnic table beside each other. Sanosuke and Akira sat accross from them. Kenshin looked at them. Both had confused and anxious looks on their faces. He was getting tired of it.

"Just spit it out already! What's so bad that you won't tell me? You both are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is!" Sanosuke looked at Akira and then at Tomoe. She glared at him. "It's nothing...Akira's just alittle freaked out about your incident this morning. He's never seen you so angry and willing before." Kenshin looked at Akira. "Is this true, Akira?"

He nodded. "Yes. I just wasn't sure that I knew you anymore." Tomoe nodded as well. "Yeah...you kinda went freak-a-zoid on me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...don't like seeing anyone getting hurt I guess.", he lied. He didn't like to lie to Tomoe but couldn't tell her the truth about what happened last night. He could feel the disbelieving looks that Sanosuke and Akira were giving him. He didn't look at them.

The gang finished their lunch and headed out. For the rest of the day, it went pretty normal if you get past all the silence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru stepped out of the car and dried what was left of her tears. She walked through the big doors of the mansion. With her purse swinging by her side she went upstairs and packed. She glanced down at her pillow case and saw the note under it. She threw it in her suitcase.

She stopped once she had everything in except for her brush. She walked into the bathroom. When she touched it, the brush fell into the sink. She picked it up and held it closely. But she didn't walk out before looking at herself. The mirror reflected what could've been a monster. Her eyes were swollen red, her face was orange and she looked like she was about to collapse. Her breathe slowed.

She sat down on the bed and picked up the phone, dialing the airports number.

Her face became determined to hide her doubts and she denied her hearts complaints. She'd already set the flight and she had already had her return ticket from last time. She got her the jacket and her suitcases and headed down the stairs. She laid them by the door and went up to a butler. She bowed.

"Excuse me. May you take me to Mr.Hiko please?" He bowed back. "Right this way.", he said as he began to walk. She followed him in an anxiously manner. She needed to get out of here before Kenshin was to get home. Even though it would be better if she'd tell him goodbye personally...he might convince her to stay. She couldn't have that. The butler suddenly stopped and walked away. Kaoru looked up to see Hiko standing right in front of her.

"Ms. Kamiya. Is school over already?" Kaoru shook her head. "No. I'm leaving early so I need to give you what I was sent here for." hiko looked at her in surprise. "Your leaving early, ha?" He knew the reason.

He seated himself down on the couch behind him and waited. Kaoru took something out from her jacket pocket. It was a box. A box like the one's diamond rings or earrings come in. He licked his lips. The Tokugawa Company of Japan was by far the most powerful he had known from a child. He'd grown up in Japan but came to America to start a new company. Hiko's dream was to out do his father's company. Since he refused to take over, his step brother, Konriyu Takaida took it instead. He was a horrible man. He forced people to make opium for him to sell. He took there family and friends away form them unless they obeyed him. Frankly, he doesn't know how the company hasn't been caught yet. Either way, he wanted anxiously to know why he would sent a messenger to America to deliver a message to his brother when they have E-mail.

Hiko looked at the box for a moment. He opened it and it had a note inside. He looked up to find that Kaoru had turned to walk away. "Ms. Kamiya." She paused. "Yes, Sir. Hiko?"

"Do you wish to leave that badly? You could atleast stay to see what's inside." Kaoru's voice became stiff and official. "I musn't. It was my job to deliver that message. Not to read it." His eyes widened again. "So you mean...you had this thing in your possesion this entire time without even peaking at what it might be?" She nodded.

Kaoru was a little surprised herself. She had been so caught up in Kenshin's life that she'd completely forgotten about that. "I guess that's why Sir. Takaida trusts me so much." Hiko chuckled. "Alright then. Have a safe trip home, Ms. Kamiya." She glanced back at him and smiled. "Thank you. I will." She headed off into the hall.

She felt happy that atleast someone smiled at her today. Kaoru picked up her suitcases and opened the door. There, in front of her...was a butler. He took her bags and loaded them. She thanked him and seated herself in a seat. She began to remember when Kenshin was beside her the first day she'd been to an American school. All they did was agrue the entire way there. She looked out the window as the limo drove past the school. Another limo was parked there.

_Kenshin should've found out by now. He doesn't care. As I expected._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kenshin and Sanosuke, followed by Akira and Tomoe, stepped out onto the bus ramp. Kenshin looked around. "Where is she?" He looked at Akira, who was walking away. "Akira. You know where she is, don't you." Akira paused.

"Yes." Tomoe looked at him frightened.

"She gone." Kenshin turned his attention to Sanosuke. "What did you say?" He walked up beside Akira. "She's gone, Kenshin. She went home." Kenshin felt confused. "So why was this so hard to tell m-- He'd realized what they meant by "Home". He looked to Tomoe. "Did you know about this?" Tomoe shook her head. "Only that she left the school." Kenshin stood there in confusion. He wasn't sure how to react to this. "Well why did she leave today? She still has another day left."

"Ask To-I mean..." It was too late now. He had already focused his glare on her. "What did you say to her, Tomoe?"

"I said what needed to be said. She doesn't belong here, Kenshin!" He glared harder at her. "She was leaving in a day, Tomoe. Just one more day. Why couldn't you hold it off for ONE MORE DAY!" Tomoe shook her head. "Why do you even care, ha? Why is it that ever since Kamiya cam here, you've acted so...different? Why does she mean so much to you?" Kenshin froze.

"She doesn't...it's just that..." He glanced over at the road to see a limo, which resembled the one parked infront of him perfectly, drive by. He looked at it for a second and then gasped. He kissed Tomoe and jumped into the front seat of the limo waiting for him. Akira and Tomoe watched.

"Where's he going?" Sanosuke said nothing. He merely took out another fish bone and stuck it in his mouth and smiled.

"Go get her, Kenshin."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

AN: Lol. Your probably liking Sano right now, ha? I am. Just wait until the next chapter!.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Hiko's Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RK...

-Yes, I'm actually early! But I couldn't wait any longer, I had to post this.

_Warnings: Get ready for one seriously dramatic chapter on Kenshin's behalf. And don't hate me please. This is NOT the last chapter. Please...I wouldn't cut the story off so soon--._**

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Chapter 6: Hiko's comfort**

Kenshin hopes into the front seat. He looks at the driver. "Hurry! Follow that limo!" The driver caught sight of its rear and quickly drove after it. Kenshin, panacing, wondered if she was really going to leave. If only he knew her cell phone number...he could call her and maybe stop her. But he didn't know it. Who was close enough to her that would know her cell? His anger and eyes liht up.

"Akira...", he whispered.

He driver glanced at him and then back on the limo, that was about six cars in front of them. Kenshin got out his cell and dialed Akira's number.

(Akira answers)

Hello?

What's Kamiya's number!>

What? How am I suppose to know?

You hang-go out with her! You should know these things!>

I don't go out with her, Himura!

Kenshin was surprised to hear that but still...he felt a slight bit of hapiness. He ignored it and focused on getting in contact with her.

Himura?

Alright...well do you know anyway I could reach her?>

Well, she's probably at the airport by now.

His voice filled with anger. No...I'm about six cars behind her. I won't let her leave yet, Akira. Not like you did.>

After saying those last words, he hung up. "Dammit! How am I suppose to get to her in time?" Suddenly the limo seemed to speed up. It was enough to blow Kenshin's hair back a bit. He looked at the driver, who was smiling at him. He smiled back and chuckled, putting his attention on the limo ahead of them.

15 minutes later...

The limo stopped. And out of it stepped none other than Kaoru. She was caring a suitcase and bags. The limo Kenshin was in, parked right behind her. Kenshin opened the door, almost falling, not knowing that the limo was still in motion. But he didn't care.

Crowds of people all of different shapes and sizes walked and ran to get to their destination. As did Kaoru. Kenshin was already running to keep up with her when she was walking but now that she began to run, it seemed like she would never slow down. His heart beat seemed to increase dramatically. But still. He didn't care. Nothing was more important than stopping her from leaving right now. But slowly...she seemed to be fading away.

"No..no!", he said to himself. Why was this happening? Why did she have to leave now? Without even saying goodbye to him?

Fewer people crowded the rooms as Kaoru approached the waiting line. It was moving quickly. The plane was boarding fast. Kenshin ran up to a chair and tried to catch his breathe. He felt like he was going to throw up. _Damn...why do I do these things for her? Why do I risk my perfect health just to talk to her? _He couldn't figure it out. When he looked up, Kaoru was gone. She had already began to baord the plane. Kenshin ran up after her but the line lady stopped him.

"Your ticket, please?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I have no ticket but my--friend's about to leave and I have to get to her!" He held his stomach. The boy was sweaty and exhausted from chasing her. The lady then turned away. "I'm sorry. No one boards this flight without a ticket." He was pissed. He came all this way and nearly killed himself to merely get rejected! He wouldn't stand for it.

He waited until the lady turned around and ran past her. He could hear her calling for security.

He must've ran past atleast 15 different people and still, he saw no Kaoru. He stopped in his tracts when he saw the plane slowly, but surely take off. The air and wind from the airplane had kept him from falling. His shirt, pants and hair was blowing in every direction. His stomach was clearly revealed. But none of that mattered to him.

Kaoru was gone.

He'd just missed her. He held his stomach again. He started to lean without realizing and soon found himself about to fall off of the connection between the airport and what used to be the plane. But he was caught and pulled back up before he could completely fall. Even though he wanted to thank whoever saved his life, he couldn't seem to move. His body felt frozen stiff to him. His stomach started to swirl and with both his hands behind his back, he couldn't hold what was coming...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0The Next Day**

He felt a tap on his head. It was cold and wet. He opened his eyes and saw a maid looking down at him. He was at home, in his bed. His body was acking all over and he felt like he'd thrown up twice in a row.

"How did I..?" The maid shushed him. "It's okay, Master Himura. The airport called and informed us that you were sick so we braught you home. You've been asleep the entire day. Though..." Kenshin looked at her. "...though what?" She took the rag from his forhead and soaked it in an ice bucket. "You were saying something in your sleep. In your nightmare, I suppose."

Kenshin stared closer. She continued. "You were saying it over and over again. It was something like..."Kaoru, come back. Never again shall I mislead you. What have I done?" Kenshin sat up. He rubed his head. "I...must've been dreaming I guess." The maid showed worry on her face. She reached over and grabbed a piece of paper from the desk near them. It had pink writing on it. She gave him a sad smile and handed him the note, then left.

He watched her go after thanking her for her service. Kenshin focused now on what seemed to be a letter. It was Kaoru's handwriting. It read:

_Dear Himura-sama,_

_I want to start off this letter by saying "I'm sorry". For what I did and made you do, I can never take back. Though I wish I could. I realized today...that this isn't my home. You guys aren't my friends and I shouldn't be treating you as if you were. My heart acked seeing you with her-Tomoe. But when I really look at it, you two are meant for each other. You were happy and smiling before I came here. I couldn't take starting anymore fights between you two again. This is the only way that you will smile and laugh again. Though I'm really glad I got to meet you and your friends. You showed me what America has to offer I guess._

_Honestly, I wished to say goodbye in person but...I knew that if you were nice enough, I might've stayed. I couldn't have that. I'm sorry...but I belong in Japan. That is my home and where I need to be. If only we could start over. But I guess what is done, is done. I hope you read this and understand. Even though you won't care. I just hope you read it._

_Goodbye Kenshin._

_Sincerely,_

_Kamiya Kaoru_

Kenshin felt like he could cry. What had he done? He was the one responsible for her leaving. He's the one who drove her away. Why was he so arrogant? Why so ignorant and rude? He couldn't understand himself. Here she was, an innocent girl that was in a new country...a new world practicaly. All she wanted was to be accepted and treated like any other here. But no, he had to come and make her feel unwelcomed. He began to hit himself.

"Why! Why, Kenshin! Why? Why do you have to treat her like this? Why'd you have to go and send her home! Now you'll never get to appologize...heck, you'll never even see her again!" Suddenly the door opened and Seijuro entered. He looked at the younger boy beat himself until he bled. He was about to make an hasty comment when he saw the anger and heartbreak in his eyes. Hiko walked over to him. Kenshin began attack him. He punched and banged against the older man's sides. Hiko didn't seem to care though. He put his arms around his apprentice and held him still. It took a few minutes, but Kenshin eventually stopped hitting him and just broke down.

There was nothing that could stop Kenshin's tears from falling. Hiko understood that. The boy's held this inside him way too long. He's held so much in for such a long time and this event was the one he couldn't hold back. It honestly disgusted Hiko to hear a boy cry. Especially his apprentices. Though Kenshin had been with him ever since he was atleast 10, so he was kind of used to it. Still...he'd not done it for a long...very long time.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Akira hung up the phone. He'd already been at home when Kenshin called. He's an excellent runner and he doesn't even live two blocks away from the school. "Hmph. He doesn't deserve her! All he's done is treat her like dirt ever since she's arrived!" Just was he was getting up to check his mail, the phone rang again. He turned and picked in up.

Hello?

Hi, is Kenshin there?>

Tomoe? Why would Kenshin be here?

Oh, I don't know. He's not answering his phone so I called Sanosuke and he wasn't over there so I called you. Where could he be?>

Well last I talked to him, he was chasing after Kaoru-dono.

Why do you call her that?>

What, Kaoru-dono?

Yes.>

Oh, (chuckle). It's just a nick name she taught me. It's one of the endings they use for girls in a certain way. Actually, I'm not sure I was saying it correctly.

Do you like her, Akira?>

I will always love Kaoru. She's like a sister I never had.

But I thought that you and her were dating?>

We were. But...it'll be too hard to keep such a relationship going from opposite ends of the earth. We'd never see each other.

True. Why does Kenshin care so much for her? I mean when she first came, he hated her guts. Now...he's been making these weird faces when you are flirting with her. They practicaly live together. How am I suppose to know what's really going on there?>

...Tomoe...

No. Is there something that I need to know about that Kenshin isn't telling me, Akira!>

Uh...no. Of course not. Himura-sama isn't hiding anything from you. He loves you.

I hope so. I really hope so.>

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru layed her head back and watched the ceiling of the airplane. She could almost smell the hapiness that Kenshin would be in afterwards. It hurt, but she wasn't turning back. She glanced to her right, and saw black. Like a bunch of clouds were circling the plane. She looked back up to the screen infront of her. They were showing "Cats And Dogs". She'd seen it dozen of times before, so she wasn't that attracted.

She looked outside once again, this time staring closer. She was to be back in her home soon. Her real home. With her friends and family members. Kaoru closes her eyes.

_She wakes up and looks to her right. She sees what she couldn'tve been really seeing. A red haired teenager, sleeping right beside her. He was so close to her that she could feel him breathe. She smiled and put her hand over his cheek and he began to open his eyes. They shined a light violet. And with his hair out of that loose ponytail, it was mostly behind his back. But some crossed over. She could've drooled._

_He smiled. "Morning." She smiled back at him. "Morning.." She could feel him getting closer to her. He passionately touched her lips with his and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his chest and kissed him back._

**

* * *

A/N: Sad chapter, ha? (sniffling) I'm sorry, but there has to be a bit of drama in here. That's what makes it a great story! Just stick with me, k? And yeah, the last part seems alittle confusing but don't worry. It'll clear up in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Home, Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

_Hey! I'm on time! Yah! Hopefully I'll be the same way for the next chapter._

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

From Opposite Ends Of The Earth

**Chapter 7: Home, sweet home.**

Kenshin opened his eyes once again, this time hoping to wake up from this nightmare. But everytime he would awake, Kaoru wasn't there. He had to face it. Kaoru was gone. And she was never coming back. She made it pretty clear in her note. Everytime he read it...he would feel so sorry for her. He would yell at himself so much that Hiko actually took the note away from him. That didn't stop him from blaming himself though.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a shower. His clothes had already been ironed and set out neatly for him. But he didn't really care. It's not like they weren't like that everyday. He hardly did anything on his own. He wore a black shirt that had the logo "I'm Hott & your Nott" and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was in the usual loose ponytail.

After brushing his teeth, he slopily walked to the kitchen. Seijuro wasn't in there.Kenshin quickly ate his breakfast, which was also prepared for him, and ran out to the waiting limo parked in front of the mansion doors. He hopped in the back seat and buckled himself in. The driver greeted him and started off.

Kenshin sighed and glanced to his right. He soon found himself staring.

He could remember when Kaoru was to come to his school for the first time. She sat in that very spot beside him. All they ever did was argue. He then seemed to get a picture of Kaoru. He could very well picture her right beside him. She was asleep, leaning against the window. Hereaches forher shoulder.

**0-0-0-0**

Kaoru instantly shot open her eyes. She turned around to find out that the person behind her hadn't tried to get her attention. She sat in confusion.

She could've sworn that someone had touched her shoulder.

The plane was getting louder. Well the people's conversations anyway. Everyone seemed to be seated. As if waiting for something. "Hm...must've been a dream." She glanced out of the window beside her and gasped. The sky was clear and you could see small dots again. Much unlike America. The ocean flowed across the beach. It was cold, even in the plane they could feel it. But from her perspective...they were high in altitude so...that was natural. But finally, she was there.

She was home.

**0-0-0-0**

Tomoe and Akira stood outside the gate by the bus ramp where they waited for Kenshin. She had on a purple tanktop and a light purple skirt with high socks. Akira was wearing almost the same thing just with light blue jeans and shorter socks. Sanosuke came up behind them and patted Akira on the shoulder. He had on his usual "Sagara" merchandise. "Hey. Still no Kenshin?" Tomoe nodded.

"Where could he be? Why is he so late? The last time he was late, he had to go to the nurse. What's up with him?" Sano looked at his feet and then at the sky. He saw a helicoptor fly by. _I wonder if he got to her in time..._

As if cued, the limo drove up in front of them. Lazily, stepped out a tall, sadened red head. He looked at his friends. Sanosuke quickly got the message and started walking. "Alright, Kenshin. We already have two detentions. We get another one and we're freakin' sespended." Kenshin followed him, not wanting to face Tomoe or Akira.

Though Tomoe ran after him. "No kiss?" Kenshin paused, looked at her and then continued to follow Sanosuke. Akira stood at her side. They followed him. She decided to try again."Kenshin...what happened to you yesterday? Is everything okay?" Still he didn't answer.She became irritated. She ran up infront of him, blocking his entrance. He glared down at her. "Move." She shook her head.

"Not until we talk."

"What is there to talk about? I'm pissed. I don't want to be here right now. That's why I stayed home yesterday. Is there a law against me stayng home or something?" Tomoe stood still. "No...your angry at me. I can feel it. What's up with you today?"

Kenshin became annoyed with her. "I'm just pissed, Tomoe! Can you just shut up for once! Now, please!...move." She felt a slight tear roll down her cheek, her black eyes filled with them. She slowly took her hands away from the door and ran from him. Akira ran after her. Kenshin turned around, wanting to say that he was sorry...but...he couldn't. A part of him said that she deserves it for what she did to him. For sending Kaoru away. Even so, he still loved her. He was just pissed. It wasn't really all her fault. Tomoe wasn't the only reason Kaoru left.

(5th Period)

He sat down in his seat, beside Sanosuke, nearest the overhead and stared at the chalkboard. The more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that it wasn't her fault at all. Come to think of it, it was mostly _his_ fault. _He_ was responsible, _he_ did this to himself. He had no one to blame but himself. And he was taking it out on Tomoe. The one person that stuck by his side. _Even though..._

"Mr. Himura."

Kenshin propped his head in the northern direction. The class started to laugh and giggle. "Yeah?" The teacher glared at him. "If you wish to sleep, you shall stay in bed. Coming here and sleeping is no different." He never understood what she meant. She was so complicated sometimes. She would say something and then go off into this drag story about Historian quotes and stuff. She would talk in Greek, just to get on people's nerves. She went back onto teaching. Sanosuke elbowed him.

"Hey. Don't mind her. She'snot gonna rememberanyway. And I need to talk to you after school today, got it?" Kenshin looked at him. "What about?" Sanosuke focused himself back to the teacher. "I just need to know something."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

She steps off from the ramp and enters the airport. She finds a seat and rests her luggage on it. The place was crowded. As usual. Japan was such a busy place. Even busier than New York City. She's always wanted to visit. But none of that was important right now. What was important was that she find a person to come and pick her up. They weren't expecting her for another day but hopefully someone was free. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

The phone was picked up.

Hello?

Hi, there.>

Kaoru-dono!

Yes. How are you?>

I'm doing great. How are you?

A little lonely.>

aww...well don't worry. You'll be back tomorrow.

Yeah...about that...>

Something wrong?

Well...I'm kinda in japan right now.>

What! And you JUST inform me NOW?

No, I _just_ arrived. I'm at the airport. I was going to find out if you could pick me up?>

Sure! I'll be there soon.

Alright thank you.>

No problem.

They hung up. Kaoru released a deep breathe and sat down in a chair next to her luggage. By each passing hour, the crowd decreased. She started to wonder if her friend was coming.

Just as she was dialing the number again, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around again. The person was wearing a light blue long-sleaved shirt with dark blue kaprees. Her hair was in a bobcut with a long braid trailing her back. She stretched out her arms and embraced her. She stared for a moment and hugged the person back.

"Kaoru-dono!", she cheered. Kaoru laughed. "Misao-san!" Misao started to laugh as well. "I didn't expect you to be here so early." Kaoru sighed. "Yes, well. I had to get home. America is fun, but just not for me." Misao smirked and helped her with her bags.

----------

The girls reached the front door of Misao's house. Her parents were having dinner with Kaoru's parents that night. So they all were expecting her. When they opened the door, a loud crash of cheers and laughter spread across the room. They all were hiding behind a couch and waited for her to step in and when she did, they jumped up and screamed: "Welcome home!"

Her mother came up to her and greeted her with a hug. Then everyone else seemed to do the same. They were asking questions about America the entire night. Her father sat beside her. The rest of them were surounding them. He turned to her. "So how was it? How was America?" Everyone listened anxiously.

"It was...different." Their happy faces lowered into confusement (not sure if that's a word). "What do you mean? Was it not fun?" Kaoru shook her head. "Oh no, no! It was heaven there! You were right. Seijuro Hiko is one rich man. And yet he has great respect for people." The crowd's faces liht back up. Kaoru's little cousin, Yahiko, came and sat next to her. "Did you meet any guys?"

Her father glared at him. "Yahiko!" Kaoru excused it. "No, it's fine. Yes, in fact I did meet some."

"Were they nice?", her mother asked. "Were they hott?", intruded Misao. "Yes, mother. And...somewhat yes, Misao-san, there were hott one's too. But people really do have a jealousy problem there." Misao sat down on a cushion in front of her. "Really? Like how?"

"Well...there were girlfriends that got jealous of me and thought that I would take their boyfriends away...the guys were jealous of the boy that I stayed wi--" Her father interupted. "What! I thought you were to stay at the Hiko's residence." Kaoru giggled. "Yes, I was. And he had an apprentice that lived with him." Her mother cut in. "Who was this boy?" Kaoru froze. She hadn't wanted to talk about Kenshin. She didn't want to mention what they had done that night when he was bloodstricken with anger. They stared at her.

"Uhh...his name is Himura Kenshin." Yahiko fell curious. "So what happened between you two?" Kaoru froze again. Why were they asking so much about Kenshin? Of all the topics, why Kenshin? "Uhh...nothing, why?"

"You seemed sad when you say his name." Her family looked at Yahiko and then back at Kaoru herself. "I-I...nothing happened between me and Kenshin. He was a pain in the neck to me. All we every did was argue." Yahiko wore disbelief. As did Misao. But her parents and Misao's family didn't seem to notice.

After a while, Kaoru's father thanked Misao for bringing her home and thanked her family for having them. He bowed, followed by the rest of his family members and ledthem out to the car.

-----------

Two days later, Kaoru walks over to Misao's house and rings the door bell. Misao opens it. "Kaoru-dono? What brings you here today?" Kaoru shrugged. "I just wanna hang out. Is that okay?" Misao nodded. "Oh, yeah! Of course. My parents are out and Tsubame's at school. Come in."

The girls walked over to Misao's bedroom. It had aqua blue walls with killer whales swimming towards the window next to her bed. Kaoru jumped on the bed and layed back. "Japan feels so different now. I guess I was too used to America and got scared. So I returned home, where I belong." Misao layed down next to her. "Kaoru...talk to me. What's wrong?" She confusedly looked at her friend.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yahiko noticed that something was wrong when someone would mention the name "Himura" and so did I. You're a very easy person to read. Something happened. The reason you came back so early was because of him wasn't it?" Kaoru hatedMisao when she did that. She wouldn't stop pressing until she got the truth. And she was right too. She was too easy to read. She would start a conversation that mentions her problem without even noticing it.

Kaoru sat up and turned away. "No...that's not it, Misao." Misao followed her movement. "Yes, Kaoru-dono, it is. Tell me the truth. What happened to you?"

Kaoru sighed. "...alright...but you can't tell my parents or Yahiko."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Was that good? Yeah...it was mainly about Kaoru in this chapter but, hey! She needs some attention! lol.

**PLEASE REVIEW...please!**


	8. Our Seperate Lives

**Discliamer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_Warnings: When it comes to the part when Kenshin's on the phone with a maid...Not at any time does the maid's answers or repsonses come out. It's all Kenshin. Other than that, I can't see anything else so..._

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

From Opposite Ends Of The Earth

**Chapter 8: Our seperate lives**

Misao nodded and fell silent.

0-0-0-0

It was cold and the wind was not yet biting, but close enough. It was suppose to get warmer. But everything seems like it's getting colder. His red hair floated as he leaned against a pole near the school's front entrance. Students were walking everywhere and cars were spread out across the parking lot and along the traffic lanes. He scanned his surroundings very closely. Nothing really seemed right to him.

Then he spotted Sanosuke walking toward him. He greeted him. "Hey." Sanosuke got right down to business. "Hey. I wanted to talk about you and Missy." Kenshin froze. He felt a sudden sadness and erge to hit himself. "What do you mean...?" Sano's face didn't flich. "I know about you two...well I know how you feel about her." Kenshin broke out in a cold sweat. "I-I don't know what your talking about Sano. There is no me and Kamiya."

"Don't play, Kenshin. You can't hide this from me. I saw your face...your reaction to hearing that she'd gone back home. There's no way you can hide that." He felt like he was going to fall over. _How in the world did he...? Does he know about...? No..._

Sanosuke stared at him. "I wanna know why your still dating Tomoe if you're in love with the missy." Kenshin returned his look at his friend. "I...I'm not in love with Kamiya. I...I just wasn't expecting her to leave so soon..." He satared at his lieing friend. "I wasn't so soon. It was only a day before. And you know I don't like to be lied to, Kenshin." Kenshin looked away. "I'm not li..." he cut himself off and looked back at him. "I...may have done something...something that I may not feel that I want to take back but..."

Sano smirked. "But...?"

"But...she's gone now. I can't bring her back. There's no way for me to tell her. Though maybe this is for the best. She was going to leave anyway. I've known Tomoe forever...I can understand why I fell in love with her. But...I've only known Kaoru for four days and...we..." Sanosuke widened his eyes. Though he fell silent waiting for Kenshin to continue.

"You did...what, Kenshin?" He saw his friend's trembles. Sanosuke got the picture. He leaned on the otherside of the pole. "So are you gonna tell Yukishiro?"

Kenshin took a deep breath. Sano was his best friend. Never has he told a secret about him. Well except for the time he blabbed to Tomoe that he had a crush on her. But that turned out okay. And the time he decided to pants him in the middle of the hallway in the sixth grade. But still, every girl in school ended up liking him. So even though he does blab a lot out, he always keeps the most dier one's to himself. He smiled to himself.

"I'm not sure. Tomoe isn't the only reason that Kaoru is gone. I shouldn't be blamming it all on her." Sano fell silent once again. "I-I just wish that she could've said good bye to me in person, ya know?"

----------

"Tomoe! Wait for me!" She stopped and turned around. Tears were falling from her eyes. She glared at him. "What do you want, Akira? I don't need to hear this from you too." He felt confused. "Hear what? I followed you to give you comfort. I have no desire to upset you." Tomoe sat on a bench near the school entrance. Akira sat beside her.

He turned to her. "Tomoe...Kenshin is just upset. He's not himself today. It will pass." She shook her tears away. "No...he's not just upset. He's been changing...the more time goes on, the less I see of him. I thought that if Kamiya was gone, that maybe he'd come back to normal. But all it did was make things worse." She looked at her friend.

"Akira...I feel that...Kenshin may have fallen for her." Tears began to fill her eyes again. Akira wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slightly.

"Shh...shhh...it's okay."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kaoru got up and walked to Misao's miror. "I couldn't control myself." Misao stared at her bedsheets. "S-so...you slept with him? Since when do you...?" Kaoru shivered.

"I know. I don't understand it either." She stuffed her head in a nearby pillow. Kaoru sat down beside her and did the same thing with another pillow. Suddenly, Misao's head pops up from the pillow and she rushes to get on her shoes. Kaoru, shocked and confused, watched her. "Hello? Kaoru...come on! Get your shoes on."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Misao jumped up from the bed and smirks at her friend. "We're gonna get you a guy friend." Before Kaoru could have a reaction, Misao ran out of the room. "Come on, Kaoru-chan!"

"What! No I can't...! Misao! No way...wait! I...?"

------------

Misao hurries and locks the door, grabbing Kaoru by the hand and running through the huge doors. People crowded the court. Scents of tacos, chicken nuggets, chinese, chilis...every kind of fast food restaraunt. Table's were covered in food and wrappers. Well from what they could see.

Misao dragged Kaoru out of the food court and into a less but not by much crowded hallway. They walked up and down the mall searching through stores and table sales for anything to thir liking.

Misao currrently made an "oo'ing" sound. Kaoru turned her attention to her. "What's wrong?" Misao pointed toward a tall, black-haired teenager. Well he looked alittle bit older. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with blue slacks. His face was silent looking. As if he didn't have a care in the world. And his black hair shone a slightly green. Misao started to drool.

Kaoru began to giggle. "Ah...you still like Shinomori-san, ha?" Misao glared at her and pushed her over farther from him, seeing his reaction to his name. He'd looked in that direction. He spotted Kaoru and flinched. He stopped walking. They caught up with him. His voice was deep and dull. "Kamiya-san, I see you've returned." She nodded. "Yes. And I see that much has stayed the same. You're still dateless." He gave her a slight glare, then smirk and continued to walk. Misao, who was behind her the hold time, stood frozen. "How can you talk to him so easily?"

"What do you mean? Shinomori-san isn't the hardest to talk to." Misao blushed. "I wish I could be so brave as to risk such things." Kaoru didn't understand that at all. She never understood Misao when it came to Aoshi-san. He was so easy to talk to on her behalf and yet...for Misao, it was the hardest thing in the world.

Misao continued to walk. This time, dragging Kaoru at a slightly slower pase. "What exactly are we doing here, Misao-chan?"

"We're finding you a guy friend."

Kaoru remembered. "Yeah...about that...I'm not uterly depressed. I'm just confused. That no reason to sniff out guys at the mall." Misao tugged. "Yeah, but it'll be like it was before you left. Just you, me, and some other girls from school hanging at the mall looking at all the guys...and clothes of course."

Kaoru laughed and shook her head. Misao glanced over to her left and saw yet another handsome guy in her opinion. She tugged at Kaoru's shirt and gave her a slight nodd with the head in that direction. The boy was with a group of guys. All were gorgous. The shortest one looked about 5'6. His hair was a short blackish color. His face was a reflection of a child's and all he seemed to do was smile.

The other guys that he was with, looked a little older than him. One had a toothpick in his mouth. Strands of hair hung down like bangs. He resembled an assason. And his eyes...his eyes were worst of all. They glowed like a wolves even in daylight. The other guy was covered in bandages that looked like from head to toe. His skin looked burned and patches of hair peeped out from the bandages around his head.

Kaoru spotted Misao walking over to them. But before she could call her out, she'd already reached them. They stared at her. The bandaged guy scanned her. The one with the wolf eyes stared. his voice was low and terrifying.

"And who might you be, little lady?"

"I'm Misao. I-my friend over there spotted you guys and thought that you looked good." _WHAT! Did she just say..? Misao! How dare she put the blame on me! I never said that! Argh!_ Kaoru marched up beside her friend. When she was pulling her away, the smiling guy spoke. "You are the friend she speaks of, no doubt." Kaoru froze. No! She was so close to getting away. She turned around to face them. They looked like a gang that you didn't want to mess with.

"I-I uh...well..." She could feel them scanning her as well. The boy smiled a bigger grin. "Well nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Seta Soujiro." Kaoru stared at it for a minute. Then shaked it with a confused smile. "And I am Kamiya Kaoru."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Seijuro walked through the hallways of his mansion. His long hair swing as he did so. He did it usually merely to check if everything was the way he'd wanted. He walked down a hall and passed a familar room.

It was the room that Kenshin had destroyed. He meant to talk to him about that. And how much he's gonna pay for it. But just to check things out, he opened the door and entered.

The room was spotless. Obviously the maids had gotten to it before him. He walked around. The carpet was gone. He spotted it rolled up in a corner. He could see why it was being removed. Blood stained it. No doubt his appentice's. He was surprised that he hadn't come and destroyed what was left of it since Kaoru had left. Maybe he didn't feel the same way as to when Kaoru was asked out. He chuckled. "That brat."

His pocket knocked against his hip. He took what was in it out. It was the little box. The box that his syko step-brother had sent him. He opened it again and took out the small relick. It was in a shape of a duck sitting. It was glass and very fragile. He stared at it for a second. What was it about this duck that Konriyu had it delivered across the world in person? Why was it so important? What did it represent? Hiko thought lond and hard but couldn't seem to get the picture.

"He could've sent alittle clue or something over. This better not be one of his damn tricks again." Suddenly a maid kneeled down in front of him and began cleaning the coffee table. Hiko looked at her and it hit him. His eyes coldened. He figured out what this duck stood for...what Konriyu is trying to tell him!

-------------

Kenshin and Sanosuke walked over to the bus ramp. They waited and waited. For atleast an hour and Kenshin's limo had not yet arrived. He pulled out his cell phone and called his home. A maid picks up.

"Yeah, it me."

"What do you mean he forgot? What does he not remember that he has an apprentice?"

"Well tell him to send the damn limo over!"

"Thank you. Bye."

He hung up. Sanosuke stood staring at him. He talked to maids so imaturaly. He paced around for a few minutes. "Hey where's Tomoe and Akira?" Sano shrugged. "Tomoe probably hates you right now and Akira is most likely trying to comfort her." Kenshin frowned.

"Why is he always getting into people relationships! Can he not leave me and my girlfriend to sort out our problems on our own?" His friend glared him an evil frown. "Girlfriend maybe...but love, no." Kenshin turned red. "huh? I told you, Sano. I am not in love with Kaoru." Sanosuke smiled at him. "I never said that it was Kamiya." That caused Kenshin to turn a lighter shade of his hair.

He then caught the limo driving up toward them. When it stopped he quickly opened the door and got in. Leaving enough room for Sanosuke. After both boys were settled, Kenshin ask his questions.

"Hey, why were you so late today?" The butler glanced at his and then back on the road. "I do not know. Sir Hiko was very preocupied this afternoon." Kenshin became interested. "What do you mean?" Sano listened closely. "He's been silent and all he ever does is stare at that tiny box all day. Now...he seems to have found out what it is."

"And what is it exactly?"

"I am not sure. I have only seen him walking with it. It is most likely the message that Ms. Kamiya was sent to give him." Kenshin paused. _That's right. Kaoru was sent here to deliver something to my sensei. What could be so important that no one must know what it is? I mean...she must've known. Afterall, she's the messanger._ He leaned back on the leather seat behind him.

A short 5 minutes passed and they had arrived at the Hiko Mansion. Kenshin and Sanosuke stepped out of the limo and entered silently. They walked up the flight of stairs to his room and dumped off their stuff. They immediately started to played video games.

At first, they were playing Tekken 5, but then switched to Soul Calibut 3. Sano started to laugh. "Give it up, Kenshin! I rock at this game!"

"No way! Your just getting lucky. I'm coming back!" Then suddenly the time hit zero and Sanosuke cheered. He got up and started to dance. "Oh Yeah! Who's ya daddy!" Kenshin playfully pouted. "No fair! you did the same freakin' move, Sano!" The spiky-haired teenager bowed. "Oh please. Just admit to your defeat!" He shook his head. "Uh-uh! You only picked Ivy because she shows the most skin!" Sano sat back down and smirked. "No dip! Those are the best ones, man!"

It soon became night time and the boys had gotten tired. Sanosuke had a score of 15 wins and 10 loses. Kenshin on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He had lost 19 times and won 12. Sano chuckled himself into a dream on the floor. Kenshin decided not wake him. He couldn't take defeat any longer anways.

He rose from the floor and stepped out of the room to get a drink. But once in the hallway, he froze. He looked down the hallway and spotted the room that Kaoru had stayed in.

-----------------

-----------

-------

----

--

_**Begining off flashback**_

_A girl had opened his door and was glaring at him. "Can you not hear?"_

_He looked at her. "Of course! And who are you to question my hearing! I dont know you!" She shot him an evil glare and walked out of the room. He rose and followed her._

_"Hey! What do you think your doing? You don't just walk away from an agrument! Where are you going!"_

_No response. She just kept on walking._

_"Hey, I'm talking to you!" She stopped and turned around to him. He was shocked but quickly regained himself. "Can't you see that people are trying to get some sleep? How do you expect anyone to get some rest around here with all that noise!" He stared at her for a second. "Hey aren't you the new agent my sensei sent for?" Kaoru looked at him. _

_"Yes. I am Kamiya Kaoru."_

_He didn't say anything until she turned to walk away again. "My name is Himura Kenshin. I had no idea you were here. I thought you were one of my sensei's waked-out girlfriends." She confusedly looked at him and silenced for a few seconds. He began to wonder. "Are you okay?", he asked. She snapped back._

_"Uh, yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some rest for tomorrow." With that she walked to her room._

_**End of Flashback**_

--

-----

----------

---------------

---------------------

Kenshin came back to his present time. He glanced down the hallway again. Yep...this is where him and Kaoru had first met. An awkward first impression. He slowly stepped down the nearest flight of stairs and walked to his sensei's bedroom as he did before. But this time, Seijuro wasn't asleep. He was wide awake and staring at the wall.

The younger boy went over and sat down on the bed beside him. "What's with you today?" Seijuro didn't answer him. Kenshin looked around the room for any drugs of liquir that his sensei might've gobbled down. He didn't find any. Hiko suddenly spoke.

"You won't find anything, you brat." Kenshin smiled. "Well, well. It seems you really are sane." The older man glared at him. "Your luckly the maids got to that room you destroyed before I did. Or else I would've made you clean it all!" Kenshin pouted. "Yeah, well...I was pissed."

"At Akira?" Kenshin didn't answer him. "I guess so, then. Your jealously is the most unstable thing I've ever seen." Kenshin chuckled. "You forgot that I was in need of transpertation home today. Why?" Hiko paused. "I was...preocupied." Kenshin moaned. "With what?" Hiko wasn't in the mood to talk about this to him. He of all people was the reall concern.

"Sensei...tell me what has happened. Is it that box that Kamiya gave you?" Seihuro looked at him with surprisement. Kenshin decided to answer his question for him. "Driver told." Hiko made a mental note to fire him.

"So what did the message say, sensei? And who was this sent from anyway?"

"I told you that it was private between me and the Tokugawa Company in Japan. It's business." Kenshin frowned. "I don't beileve you. What's in the box, sensei." His tone became more serious. "I said...it's of no importance to you. No leave it alone." Kenshin's voice changed as well. "I'm noot leaving anything alone until I-." He cut himself off and got up and walked toward the door. And just as Hiko turned around, he snatched the box for him.

Hiko's eyes became furious and he started running after Kenshin. "Come back here, you little brat! I'll kill you if you open that!" That just made him even more curious. Kenshin ran to the kitchen and hid behind the counter. He hushed himself as he heard Hiko's footsteps walk in.

He scanned every inch of where he was. And where his brat apprentice could be. "Come out, Kenshin! I'm not palying with you! You don't come out now, and I'll..." He looked to his left and Kenshin had been staring at the glass duck.

"What the hell is this?" Hiko grabbed the box and duck away from him. "Why you ignorant...!" Kenshin ignored his comments and stared at him confusedly.

"What is that? How is a stupid glass duck suppose to be a message? What you comunicate through expensive ornaments or something?" He shook his head and sighed. "It's about time you learned this. Kenshin walked over to him and sat in a nearby chair and listened closely. Hiko did the same in another chair not far from Kenshin.

"I have a brother. Well step-brother. His name is Konriyu Takaida..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **How'd you like it? It's gettin' closer to the part when...OOPS! No telling! That's all I'm gonna slip out! lol...**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Not yet the truth

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_First off, I wanna say CONGRATS to **Miharu Kawashi** who celebrated her birthday not too long ago. So...Happy Belated B-day!_

And now on to the fic! hahaha Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Chapter 9: Not yet the truth**

Kenshin listened closely.

Seijuro continued. "My father had divorced my mother and married his mother. At the time, he was the manager of a great company; the Tokugawa Company of Japan. They were making a lot of money. It was going very well until he got ill. Then he started to stay home more. At first, I thought it was for the best to be with his family...but it wasn't mine anyway.

About three weeks later...one of his employees came to our door. He'd informed us that my father had passed on. He died in his sleep. I'd hated my father for how he treated my family. How he used us to get what he wanted and then just moved on to a different one. It seemed like the end of the world for the next few months, well until I was 21. As I've told you, in Japan, nothing is easy. You don't usually have a choice to work where you want or do what you do. And like a palace, you have to respect the most disdeserving people wether you want to or not.

"It's like that everywhere. But still...Japan was different. Asia in general was and still is different. Suddenly one day when I was working on a paper for college, some men came up to my dorm room. They were dressed in black. As if agents or something.

One told me that I was the chosen to take over my father's company. I asked him why. He said...Because you are the next of Master Hiko's clan to have that honor. I told him that I didn't want to take over that business. I didn't really know what it actually did. The other man spoke at this moment. He told me that I will find out soon enough. It was a secret that not even they were to know.

I mean the workers didn't know what they were really biulding and neither did those agents. All this time...my father was keeping something from the entire world. And only one more person on this planet knows what it is.

The next day, I was carried to my father's head office to speak with the person who knew that secret. When I arrived, the man's face was hidden. He was short and chuby and you could guess that he was older than my father. But they wouldn't allow me to see his face. He carried me into this tiny room and told me that...he...he told that the soul purpose of the Tokugawa Company in Japan was to...

0-0-0-0

Misao screamed as they ran toward her car. Wind waas blowing vastly and their lips were chaped.

"Hey! Wasn't that fun? You got to meet a really cute guy and I got to see Shinomori-san!" Kaoru hoped in the passenger's seat and hugged herself. "Hah! I wasn't the one who interduced myself like I was a slut." Misao dropped her jaw. "What! I wasn't acting like that!"

"Not the entire time...but you were when you first walked up to them."

"Oh, please! They were checking out every girl that passed them. It would only be natural for a girl to either smile or run. And when she smiles, it comes across as a slut." kaoru blinked at her friend. "Oh...kay. so what ya wanna do now?" Before Misao could answer, Kaoru's cell phone rang. She answers it.

Hello?

Hey.>

...Seta-san? (this caused Misao to get anxiously quiet.)

Yeah. I was just calling to say hi. I hope I am not intruding.>

Oh, no. Your fine. So what's up?

Nothing big. I just wanted to know if you would...well I know we just met and all but...>

But...what?

But...I wanted to know If I could see you again.>

(she giggled) Of course you can see me again. Where?

Um...how about Kanwaki St.? Do you know where that is?>

Yeah. Actually that's like a block from where I live.

Really? That's weird.>

Yeah. Well is it okay if Misao-chan can come?

Of course. I won't be along either. I've seen her flirting with Shinormori-san at school.>

You go to our school?

Heh. I have been for two years now. Though I haven't seen you that much.>

Yeah...I was on a business trip in America.

Really? How was it?>

Uh...it was...different.

Oh...(Big pause) Okay well, I guess I better get going.>

Yeah..I'll see there...when?

How about tomorrow? If it's not too early?>

Well actually...I have to go to work tomorrow.

Alright. Then when is best for you?>

Um...sometime after work maybe?

Yeah...when do you get off?>

(Few Moments later...)

"And I appreciate you calling me. Good bye."

They both ung up. Misao started jumped up and down histerically. "Misao! Watch the road!" Misao looked back infront of her. "There, I'm looking! Now telling me everything and don't leave out any details."

0-0-0-0

Akira walked over and sat down beside Tomoe, who was staring at a picture on her wall. After a few seconds, she spoke out.

"You know...Kenshin made that for me on valentines day."

Akira frowned. He glanced at the picture. It was a painting of a red haired figure and a black haired figure dancing. No doubt suppose to represent him and her. "I was so taken away. It didn't even matter that he'd had money or was the best looking guy on the planet. He was...just that he thought enough to make it of us." Akira looked at her.

"What? You think that is--?" He stopped himself, not wanting to upset her anymore. She glared at him. "What do you mean? Do I think that is what?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking out loud." She glanced back at the picture and her eyes began to water. "Maybe Sanosuke knows." He looked again at her. "What are you talking about?" She got a hopeful expression on her face. "Maybe Sanosuke knows the truth...if we just call h--" She reached for her phone but Akira got to it first.

"Please Tomoe...please don't. I fear that your worst thought might come to you in the oddest of ways." Her tears were slightly falling now and she stared a glare at him. "I know that, Akira. But I have to take that chance. I have to know...otherwise I'll never be able to face him again." His mouth turned into a hard frown. "I said no." She shot him a weird stare. "Excuse me? But that's not your decision to make, Akira. Now give me my phone."

She reached for it but he moved away. "No, Tomoe. I cannot have you risk your relationships with others because you want to know if Kenshin still likes you or not."

"I'm not risking anyone's relationship! I need to know! I have to or else it could be over and I wouldn't know." Her tears now fell of which a waterfall couldn't keep up with. Akira gave the phone to her and turned away. "Fine. Call him. But don't expect to like what you hear. I just don't want to see you cry anymore...I can't it."

Tomoe stopped sobbing but some still fell. Akira continued.

"Everytime I see Kenshin...I just wanna beat the shit out of him for putting you through this. I mean...all he did was ignore you and avoid you...but still...anything that makes you cry, I just don't wanna see it.He treated you so perfectly and then Kamiya comes and he suddenly changes. I mean...it's not Kaoru's fault, it's Kenshin's."

Tomoe skooted over closer to him. "You don't deserve this, To--?" He noticed something covering his mouth. It was Tomoe's finger. He looked at her with confusion. She leaned in closer to him and lightly brushed his lips with hers. Akira didn't know what was going on. But he put his arms around her and kissed her back.

0-0-0-0

Kenshin let out a huge gasp. "Are you serious! Why would a company that popular have that big of a secret? How could people work there without finding out?"

Hiko stared at his hands and continued to pace around. "I ask myself that everyday. But you realize that you mustn't tell anyone...I mean **_anyone _**about this." Kenshin wore confusion. "Why not?" Hiko glared. "Because if word like this were to spread throughout the public...it'll spread to the country...and then to the nation and sooner or later..it'll spread all over the world and the company with fall.

Kenshin brung a glare right back at him. "What! Don't you want the company to fall? After what they di--what they do? What's wrong with you?"

"I can't risk that just yet."

"Your insane! This is causing people in their business to die! To get ill and DIE! And you've let it happen for more than 20 freakin' ye--!" Kenshin froze. Hiko stared at him. "You okay?" Kenshin didn't respond for a while. After he regained his normal breathing pattern, he spoke out again.

"Kaoru...Kaoru works at that place! What if she's..." He glared at his sensei. "If anything happens to her..."

She's just a messenger. She shouldn't be exposed. Kenshin didn't seem to care of his thoughts. "Still..if she gets near..I mean she works there...she has to be exposed to them!" Seijuro shook his head. They'll be fine for now." Kenshin, still with the scared complexion on his face, confusedly looked at the older man.

"What do you mean...for now?"

"The message...the duck...it stands for when something big is coming. Konriyu and I used to communicate with those kind of things...except they weren't glass. But this duck represents a "Sitting Duck" which means that something is about to happen. Something big...and I'm afraid that it has to do with the Tokugawa Company of Japan and its...you know."

Kenshin combed his red mane with his fingers anxiously. How are we suppose to stop this from happening?" Hiko thought to himself for a minute and then looked at his apprentice.

"I have an idea...but...I'm not entirely sure if you'll agree to it." Kenshin was kind of scared but still would risk anything to save a nation. "Shoot."

"_I'm gonna need you to deliver a message to my step-brother_."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, there everyone! How'd ya like it? lolI'm always ending it with a cliffhanger, ha? Yeah...well it's fun to me...making people beg for hints of the next chapter. It's what makes the story fun! Hope ya liked it! Tell me how I did... 

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. The Slience and The Snoring

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Warnings: This chapter might seem to go be a little fast pace. It's because I skipped the none important parts. So stick with me, kay?

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Chapter 10: The Silence and The Snoring**

Kenshin froze. "W-wh...?"

"I need to send a reply to him...and that reply will be you."

Kenshin couldn't seem to choose an expression. He was confused but excited that he'd get to see Kaoru again. His face suddenly broke out in laughter. He couldn't stop. He just kept laughing. Hiko stared at his aprentice and shook his head in chuckles. "You're hopless."

The younger boy eventually stopped laughing. He looked up at his sensei with excitement. "So when do I leave?" Seijuro thought to himself. "I don't know...it's an emergency to stop him..so I'd say you wait until next month."

Kenshin was too happy to even make an response to that ignorant statement. He ran past the older man. "Thank you sensei!", he yelled out cheerfully while climbing the stairs. When he arrived at his room, he rushed to his closet and packed as much stuff as he could. He didn't even care if they matched or not.

A maid walked in to find him throwing everything from his closet into a single suitcase. She crossed her arms. "Master Himura?"

He shook, frightened and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I will finish your packing. Sir. Hiko wishes to speak with you." Kenshin nodded and walked out of his room. He slowly jogged down the stairs, wondering what more his sensei needed to tell him. At the foot of the stars, Seijuro stood talking with two boys. Both looked around Kenshin's age.

One looked like a murderer with an eye patch over one of his eyes. His long black hair was in a high ponytail and was wrapped with a Blue and black bandana.He wore a navy blue t-shirt which seemed to have had the sleeves ripped off and greyish-white pants on. His eyes reminded Kenshin of himself when he looked in the miror with anger. A cold blue.

The other was slightly shorter and didn't look as stubborn. He was dressed in a yellow jacket with his muscles revealed. His belt was cloth-like and it wrapped around his waist very comfortably. He wore what looked like white slacks and kung-fu shoes. His eyes weren't cold but a darkish yellow color. Not yet a wolf...but close to it. And his blackish-brown hair was spiked up and he had the same bandana wrapped around his forhead as the other boy.

When Kenshin stepped down, the gaurds wore a surprised face. As if they expected someone more high in standard to approach them. Kenshin stared at them, confused. He then turned to Hiko. "You called for me, sensei?"

"Yes. I'd like you to meet Haku (boy in the blue) and Kiro (boy in the yellow). These boys will gaurd you to and from your journey in Japan. They aren't the only one's though. I've stationed the highest trained professionals in Japan to watch out for you during your stay there as well. So expect them."

The boys seemed to feel more disgusted now. Kenshin glared at them. "Wonderful. Why can't I just go by myself?"

"My step-brother may be a fool and a coward...but his partner's aren't, his henchman are much stronger than you think. Even with your skill...you can't do it alone. I have to stay here and gaurd that ornament. If something is descovered about it, I have to be here to know. And they'll be expecting you."

A maid then came upon them. She bowed to each of them and set Kenshin's stuff in a closet. She walked away soon after. Hiko turned back to them. "Alright brat, you're leaving on the 9:00 flight tomorrow. So I suggest you say your farwells to your friends. You realize that when you are in premisis of the Tokugawa Company of Japan, you mustn't make any phone calls unless to contact me, or another agent. The only way that you can be safe is if you don't risk them tracking you. And don't go calling Ms. Kamiya. She works there, in that Company as you said. They can easily track you down that way."

"But...what about if I call her at her house? Or a friend's? They can't track me down that way."

"Maybe not. But still...I don't want you taking any chances, you got that?" Kenshin glared at him. Why is it that just when something good happens, there's always something bad to go along? Kenshin dispised irony.

About three minutes later, Kenshin was getting ready for bed. Haku and Kiro were standing beside his bed. Haku stood still as if in a secret agency while Kiro walked over and sat on a beenbag chair near Kenshin's bed. He walked out of the bathroom in nothing but boxers. He looked over to see them and screamed.

He tried his best to cover himself with his arms. They just stared. "What's your freakin' problem! Your job isn't to spy on me when I'm dressing or undressing! What do you think your doing!" Haku looked away. Niko started laughing. "Oh please! We wouldn't wanna see you undressed if your sensei paid us! And we're more of the...girl type if ya know what I mean." Kenshin froze.

"...So what are you doing in here?" He stood up. "Master Hiko told us to watch over you. That means all the time. Including when you sleep. He wantted us to get practice before we enter Japanese terriroy. In Japan, they have some of the most strongest and slippery men in the world. Samurai's are still around you know. We have a job and we plan to do it. Whether we want to or not."

Boy, these gaurds were sure not afraid to speak their thoughts. Well not the patched one. He seemed to not care what we were saying. He merely stood there like a colored statue. Kenshin sighed a painful sigh and tucked himself in. He tried to go to sleep for a while but found himself too annoyed by the boys' very presence to do so. So he turned on his bed.

Haku was staring at the window from a chair and Kiro was fast asleep on the beenbag chair. Drooling and snoring...and everything. Kenshin's mouth formed a straight line and his eyes went along with it. How can such an idiotic teenage boy be trusted with his life? Did he make a mistake in agreeing to go to Japan. He wanted to help but didn't want to get caught. And with that Kiro guy...and his snoring...anyone could track them down.

--------------------------

Kenshin had woken up quickly the next morning. He'd gotten a head start in the shower and getting himself fixed up for the day. As well as Kiro and Haku. They had been given clothes that resembled Kenshin's to wear. They were undercover after all. They had to blend in with the crowd.

After breakfast and the usual greetings from maids and butlers, Kenshin and his body gaurds stepped into the waiting limo. It drove off in a pacey manner. They were at the school in no time at all.

Haku and Kiro curiously watched the people that walked past Kenshin. Checking everyone...every object they had or wore. Kiro seemed to be quite interested in the girls that walked by. Haku on the other hand...was silent and very observant. He didn't take anyone for granted.

Suddenly a car , followed by another approaches them. Instantly, Kiro and Haku's eyes study it. They didn't seem to blink. Just staring...watching... Two figures stepped out of one car. It was Sanosuke and Akira. The two boys examined each other silently. Sanosuke walked closer to Kenshin and got a glare from Haku.

"Woe...who're the tall, dark, and scaries?"

Kenshin looked at them. He gave them a back-off look. "It's okay you guys. These two are my friends. They won't hurt me." Kiro looked at him and then back at Sanosuke. "Whatever. But don't expect Haku here to lighten up." Akira turned his attention to him. _Haku...that name...sounds so ...familiar._ He jumped to find Sanosuke poking him on the shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah..I'm fine." He glanced at Haku again who was staring an suspicious stare towards him. Now another car was in front of them. And as before, Haku and Kiro searched for any signs of danger as the girl stepped out and began to walk towards Kenshin. Her dark eyes fell on them. She stood beside Akira. "Who are they?" Kenshin sighed. "They are Haku and Kiro. They're my body gaurds until I am to return." They all stared at him.

"Return? Return from where?..."

0-0-0-0-0

Kaoru opened her eyes to the bright sun shining through her bedroom blinds. She sheepishly rubbed her eyes and got up off of the bed. She'd gotten so used to living so perfectly, that now when she awoken, it seemed to be in a different place. No more crystal clear windows, no sparkly mirors, no beautifull bedsheets, and definately no gorgous bathrooms with fresh towels every day. You'd think since you've lived like a certain way for a long time, that you wouldn't see it differently when you came back from loving in a different place for a shorter time.

But there was nothing she could do about that now. This is how she lives. Not everyone can have a Himura life.

_Hmm...Himura...I wonder how their doing. I wonder if he's upset or sad..._( she brushed her hair.)_...yeah right. Kenshin wouldn't care. He probably didn't even notice the letter. And if he did...he should've forgotten me by now. I guess him and Tomoe are back on track again...Tomoe..._ She clenched the brush in her hands.

"Tomoe...yeah...they've probably gotten practicaly married by now. Me and my kindness..." She set the brush downa and removed her shirt. She continued to undress until she was ready to step into the bathtub. She turned the Hot knob and let it fill the tub. Kaoru looked at her knees. "Yeah...they are meant for each other. I couldn't break that up."

Her head lifted itself.

"But I won't let that bring me down. Kenshin is my past now. Japan is my future. I have to consentrate on the important things. Like my job. I have that...Misao...my family...and hopefully Seta-san to keep my spirits up. I don't need him...never again."

She glanced down and the bath was filling up pretty quickly. She reached for a bottle of bubbles and poured some in. Soon the water began to suds itself. Kaoru stepped in and sat down. A deep sigh of relief came upon her. This is so relaxing, she thought. Just what she needed for a stress-filled morning.

----------------

A loud horn was heard and Kaoru picked up her purse. She quickly tied her hair up into a high ponytail and rushed out the door, locking it behind her.

When she got downstairs, Misao was waiting in her car. As she told her before, her car was broken so Misao drove her to work until it was fixed. She ran over to it and got in, grinning at her friend. "Konnichiwa!" Misao nodded. "Konnichiwa. So are you ready to get back to work?"

Kaoru sighed and nodded. "I don't really have a choice. But I guess I need something to do when I'm bored. And I don't get allouence anymore so...unfortunately...yes." Her friend broke out in giggles.

"True..." She started the car and the drove smoothly. Kaoru looked out the side window.

"Everything looks so... ... ...weird, now."

"Well you still need alittle time to get used to it again, I guess. After living the rich life, it is a drag to come back to something so less...but in some ways...this life is better. No stubborn rich folks tolook down on you." Kaoru frowned. "That is true."

---------(30 minutes later)

They arrived at what seemed like an old mansion. It kind of reminded Kaoru of the Hiko mansion just...rotten-looking. It was black in color with yellowish broken windows. Well two or three of them were. Sometimes you would wonder how that would be considered at factory when it looks lik a haunted mansion.

Misao stopped the car in front of it and waited for Kaoru to step out. When she did, Misao greeted her a good day and drove off. Kaoru turned to face the factory. Tall trees were set on each side of the place perfectly.

She walked toward the door and grabbed the handle, pulling it towards her.

0-0-0-0-0

Kenshin sighed. "I have to go to Japan." Tomoe was the first with fear in her voice to answer. "What! What do you mean...Japan...your moving?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No. I'm just going there to deliver a message to a client of my senseis. They stared with bewilderment. Sanosuke put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Your're a copycat." Kenshin looked at him. At first with confusion but then he returned his smile and chuckled. "Yes, well...I'm not going there for that really. I mean that's what I had in mind but...I still have to do business for my sensei."

Tomoe ran up to him. "Kenshin...no...you can't leave. You can't! I won't let you!" She started to shake him, getting fierce grabs from Kiro and Haku. They held her back as she tried to get loose from them. Kenshin raise his hands in defense. "She alright, guys. Cool it, willya?"

Kiro laughed. "Yeah as mush as you need a beating...I have a job to do and unfortunately, your safety is in Haku and I's hands. And we won't take a chance in letting you get the slightest scratch or we're gonna get nailed by Mater Hiko...Literally." They shook at the thought. They released her any how. She straightened her skirt.

"Kenshin...why...is it to see Kamiya?"

Kenshin looked away. As did Tomoe. She pulled out a peice of paper from her sweatshirt pocket. She unfolded it and held it out to Kenshin. Akira stood silent and by Sanosuke. Kenshin took it an dheld it close to his face. It read:

_Dear Tomoe,_

_I've been such a bother to everyone...but mostly a bother to you. I came here and tried to steal your boyfriend away from you.I didn't realize that I was doing it until you two got farther apart. I didn't know that I would cause such problems between you. I thought that me and Akira were going to be seperate from you and Kenshin. I couldn't be with Akira actually either. I was only there for a week. But don't worry. I won't be a bother to you anymore from now on. I'm leaving. It's the only thing I can do to get you and Kenshin's life back to the normal way it was. Have a good life and tell Sanosuke I said goodbye._

_Kamiya Kaoru_

Kenshin's hands began to shiver, shake, and tremble. So she wrote a note to both of them. Appologizing for something they did. She blamed all of this on herself. He handed the note back to her. "And that's the reason I must leave as well."

"..." (from all of them)

"She blames our mistakes and problems on herself. I can't let her feel that way. It's our fault she's miserable. And I'm going to fix this. You mean a lot to me, Tomoe...but Kaoru...I need to tell her it's okay...that she doesn't have to blame herself. She's not responsible. I have to or I'll never forgive myself."

There was along silence after that but Akira spoke up with pride.

"Well then...I guess we better do something fun. You're leaving tonight for a vacation after all."

Sanosuke and Tomoe smiled. It brung a bit of sadness to all of their faces but Kenshin, Kiro and even Haku seemed to smile. He nodded. "Right."

-------------(After school, 3:20 p.m.)

Haku and Kiro stood beside Kenshin as he turned to his friends. He walked up to Akira and gave him a hug. "Be careful." He nodded. Next he went to Tomoe. She had tears in her eyes. "I don't understand why..." her tears choked her. It prevented her from speaking clearly. Kenshin just smiled. "I must, Tomoe. I'm coming back right after my goal is accomplished.

He hugged. She tightened her grip, almost not wanting to let go. "Tell that Kamiya..." They all looked at her.

"Tell her...thank you."

He smiled. "I will." And finally, he walked to Sanosuke's face. "You sure your ready for this, man?" Kenshin slightly nodded. "Yeah, I think I am." Sano shook his head. "No, man. No, you gotta be READY. Noe. You gottta KNOW, man!" Kenshin hugged his friend. Sanosuke tried to hold back his fears and worries. He hugged him back.

They released each other. Sanosuke smiled as if he'd just thought of something. "I'll see ya later." Kenshin didn't understand what he meant by that but he agreed anyway. "Yeah. Later." With that, he and his body gaurds hopped into the waiting limo and drove off towards the Hiko mansion.

When they arrived there, A lot more butlers and maids than ever before seen were waiting for them. They stepped out of the car and Kenshin looked in confusion. "Wowe.", he said.

Hiko suddenly approched him from the front of the crowd with two suitcases. He handed them to the younger boy. Kenshin took them and looked up. "Sensei...it's only 4:00. Why are you handing me my stuff five hours early?

Seijuro smirked. "The pilot of the plane you were supposed to be on, supposedly got ill. And there's another pilot willing to fly you. But he gets off tomorrow morning...so If you wanna get there by tonight, then I suggest you get going." Haku and Kiro looked at them. Kenshin thought to himself. "...I guess I better get this thing over with, ha?"

Hiko nodded, giving his apprentice a light nuggy. Kenshin playfully tried to get free. When his sensei let him go, his eyes started to water slightly. He pushed him towards Kiro. "Go now. Japan is waiting. And you better not be married when you come back here, you got that?" The younger boy glanced at him. He saw his sensei's watering eyes.

Hiko was a very strong man when it came tobeating the life out of people or giving them a hard time...but when it came on to saying goodbye...he couldn't hold his tears back. But he was fighting. Kenshin nodded. "I'll be single...maybe. The Tokugawa Company of Japan will change. I'll make sure of it, sensei." With that, He, followed by his two bodygaurds, stepped back into the limo.

After a two minute wait for the butlers to pack all of the boys' stuff, the limo drove off.

Kenshin stared out of the window as his home became smaller and smaller...more distant until he could no longer see it. He was leaving America...he's never left America. He's left the state...but never the nation. He opened his move and closed his eyes.

"You have my word, sensei."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **Hiyas! Did ya like that? Yeah..again, it's pacey but...I skipped the none important parts so it seems that way. Seeya next chapter! And don't forget my weekly prize from you all...my **_REVIEW_**


	11. Could It Be?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Though the character "Max" and the cashier at McDonalds, I do claim and would a ppreciate it if you wouldn't copy.

_Warnings- Sometime in this chapter, I will be using the symbols (:). To me, I just put them there to represent cool looking 'into a dream signs'. So don't get all confused and stuff when that happens. I was just thinkin of something different._

Oh, and the reason why I am sooooooooooooo late is because something was wrong with my computer and then when it worked, somethingwas wrong with my 'Documents' thingy...so I was alittle outnumbered there. Forgive me. But everything is fine now.

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Chapter 11: Could It Be?**

He looked towards his body gaurds. Both were staring in opposite directions. Then Kiro started to yawn. He put his hands behind his head and layed back. "So...what'ya guys wanna do 'til we get to the pork?" Haku and Kenshin stared at him. "Pork?...you mean port?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's my name for it. But they never have anything good there." Haku shook his head and focused back on the surroundings. Kiro brushed off his jacket and closed his eyes. "You two are so boring..." Kenshin popped up. "I'm boring? You two don't even talk. You just...look." Kiro smirked. "Well that's our job...to look around you. Frankly, I don't see why we have to. I mean...yeah we're the strongest of our shrine but--"

"Shrine?", he interupted.

"Yeah, we were trained in a shrine-like place. But you shouldn't need our help. Your old enough to survive on your own and if not...well that would be impossible considering you live with Seijuro Hiko."

Kenshin glared at him. "I didn't ask him for bodygaurds! I can do just fine without you two." Haku coughed. Kiro busted into a laughing fit. "Yeah, right! Now we know why he paid us." Kenshin glared again and turned away. "Yeah, well...I'm not in the mood to talk about bad things and strength. I have one priority...and that's to get to Japan."

Kiro smirked. "yeah right...to get in that Kamiya girl's pants!"

Haku choked on his breath and Kenshin gasped, covering his mouth. "WHAT! How dare you! You don't even know her...!", he shook. The other boy shrugged. "So...if I were sleep with her you wouldn't care?" Kenshin froze. "Wh-...!" That made his blood boil.

"You lay one body part on her, and I'll-I'll---!" Kiro started to laughed. "Don't worry your carrot-looking head. I won't touch her unless she's hott. And if she looks anything like some of the girls at your school...I won't even breathe around her." Kenshin sat back, taking in heaps of air. Trying to calm down. Boy was he not looking forward to this bonding time with Kiro. How on earth would he survive?

------

They had arrived at the airport quite quickly. Though it seemed so long with Kiro at his side. How he dreaded it. But it wasn't just Kiro that was making him nervous. It was the feeling of the airport. He'd been there so many times. But...he was constantly getting flashbacks of his experience with Kaoru. He couldn't stop her from leaving...but he now will follow her until her mind was set.

He and his gaurds traveled down the crowded lanes until they reached a waiting area. Well of course it was crowded with people who were also attending the airplane. Two adults dressed in black handed Kenshin and his teenage gaurds their luggage. They had stayed behind to get the suitcases checked after they were scanned. They thanked them and stood over by the window. Kenshin rested his head against the cold glass.

It was already getting dark and he could feel the wind blowing against him as if he were outside. His bangs were flowing away from his eyes which caused him to blink. _Kaoru..._, he thought. His eyes closed themselves.

_His sweat trailed his shirt and face. He'd been running for so long. But she just kept going...as if to run away from him. So many people...so different...he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. She'd disapeared into the crowd. How a girl with so much luggage and weak arms run so fast, he didn't understand. But he continued to run none the less._

_He ran and ran but she wouldn't slow down. She began to trail farther and farther now. Then he stopped. He fell to his knees and everything around him turned dark. The people were transparent and the objects were gone. The boy raised out his hand...but nothing happened. He layed down and decided to close his eyes._

Kenshin shot open his eyes. The light was blinding him and he looked up to find that an air vent had been right above him. He turned around to the annoyance of someone shaking him. "Kiro?" The boy looked at the younger boy awkwardly.

"...Wh...their boarding now."

"Oh..." The two walked towards the "collector"(as I call them). Kenshin handed her the tickets and followed Haku to the plane. It was a little crowded, but not enough that people had to be forced to sit away from their loved ones. It's not like many people can afford first class anyway. Haku led them to an empty three-seater. And as most protectively of them, Kenshin got the middle, gaurded by someone on either side.

The seats were a dull blue with differen't colors of dots on them. It was slightly uncomfortable when they sat...but you wouldn't exactly call it perfect. A flight attendant stood at Kiro's side. He gazed at her trim legs. Haku noticed and gave Kenshin a push, which made him push Kiro right into the lady's skirt. She jumped back and glared down at him. He quickly turned towards Kenshin, who pointed at Haku. He was trying to hide his snickering.

He turned back. "I'm uh...sorry..about that, ma'am." She seemed to soften up a bit, but quickly regained her stiffness. "I hope so for your sake, Mr." He gave her an awkward smile and watched as she stomped away.

He turned around to Haku. "You just wait 'til we get to Japan...I'm gonna...!" Haku chuckled. "Yeah, right." Kiro folded his arms and started to pout. "Hmph." Kenshin let out a slight smirk too. Haku seemed to have a wild side after all. Well towards Kiro anyway.

Suddenly the plane got quiet and started to move. Everyone fell silent because they wanted to feel the excitment or didn't want to feel the terror of being lifted in the air. In no time at all they were flying. Cars and towns began to become smaller. Soon city lights were dim and eventually disapeared. Flight attendants walked around serving people their orders and helping them with whatever was needed.

Kiro quickly fell asleep and Kenshin and Haku were left alone. Haku's long black ponytail swished back and forth as he kept turning to do Kiro's duty. Since he had been asleep, Haku had to watch both sides. Well it's not like someone could attack Kenshin from outside the plane but...what the heck, he looked anyway.

0-0-0-0

Kaoru stepped through the creeky doors, slowly shutting them behind her. Machine's were everywhere. It sounded like a robot battle the entire day. The mobile platforms ran through each room, leading to something big. Something that would either make it into an ornament shape or box.

She walked over to a coat rack and hung her jacket, grabbing a brownish purple vest which was used for the uniforms. She grabbed some gloves and ran over to her friend. She had long black hair that could've reached her butt. Her eyes were narrow like a fox's and she wore the same uniform as Kaoru. The girl turned to her.

"Hey, there. You're late." Kaoru scratched her head. "Yeah...I know. I just got too relaxed at the fact that I didn't have to go to work." The girl smiled. "So how was your trip? Meet any new people?"

"Yeah...well for one, I met Seijuro Hiko himself." She screamed. "Oh, is he cute!" Kaoru giggled. "No way, but his apprenti--...I mean..." She could feel her cheeks heat. "Oh, nevermind, Megumi-chan!" Megumi smirked at her sudden change. "Apprentice? Seijuro has an apprentice?" Kaoru nodded.

"His name is Himura Kenshin. He's quite the stubborn one."

Megumi stared at her friend as she continued to go on an on about this Kenshin character. After a few minutes, a horn was blown and most of the workers filled out of the room after turning off the machines. One man, about 21 walked up to them. He was tall enough and had light brown hair with dazaling green eyes. Kinda looked autralian.

Actually...he was australian. He just spoke with a country acsent. "Well Konnichi wa, lovely ladies. Aren't you supposed to be on lunch break?...or did yaw sneak in here to see me, ae?" Megumi giggled. "Yeah, right. We just came here to get our uniforms. I waited for Kamiya-chan."

He turned to Kaoru. "Oh, I see. Well how was your trip little lady?"

"It was...interesting."

"Hmm...not much to expect from the U.S outt'a that sentence." She giggled. "Oh, sorry Max. It was exciting and yet confusing at the same time. It's very complicated to explain." Max laughed. "Oh? Well did ya have fun?"

She blushed. "Yes. It was okay."

"Can I ask you something, Kamiya?" She nodded. "What did the message say?" Kaoru blinked at him. Megumi fell silent, anxious to know as well. "Well um...I do know, actually." They both gave her disapointed looks. "But how could you not? You had it the entire time you were there, no?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't my job to read it. My only obligation was to deliver it." Megumi laughed and poked her friend. "No wonder they trust you so much. But what I don't understand is why trust one of the workers and not trust one of Konriyu's men? What makes you so special?" Kaoru thought to herself. Megumi had a point there. Why did Konriyu choose her to take on something so important? Even though she posed as an agent...why couldn't one of his real agents go? Why did it matter so much that he had to trust one of his workers?

Almost instantly, someone frightened Kaoru with a shoulder touch. She jumped in surprise to find Konriyu smiling at her.

"Oh! Mr. Takaida!" She bowed. He stood tall in a brown ironed suit, as if just returning from an important meeting. "Ah, yes. Ms. Kamiya. How was your trip?" She kept her head bowed. "It was very good, sir." He motioned her to arise. "So I presume everything went as planned?" She nodded. "Yes, sir. Takaida." He gave her one of those weary smiles and started to walk.

"Foolow me, Ms. Kamiya."

0-0-0-0

Kiro shot opened his eyes at the annoyance of Haku shaking him. He rubbed them. "What do you want! Can't you see a man's tryin' to get some sleep?" Haku glared. "For one thing, you're not a man, you 17. And second, you've been asleep for four hours straight! We're here!"

Kiro blinked sleepishly. "Are you serious?" He looked around to find that the light was on and passengers were exiting the plane. Kenshin was standing beside him, getting the luggage from the top storage counter thingy. Once they had the rest of their cases, the three boys stepped into the bitterness of cold. Kenshin began to shiver.

The place was crowded so badly, Haku and Kiro were losing track of each other. People ran in so many directions, all hurrying to catch their flight. He tensely looked around for a waiting limo. Surprisingly, it was still day time.

Well no doubt because of the 'on the other side of the world' thing. He spotted one near the entrance to the airport. He looked to Kiro, who nodded after just calling the driver. They ran over to it and he helped them unload.

From inside the car, Kenshin couldn't seem to keep his face from the window. So many lights and cars...almost like New York City...just a little less hectic. Pictures of female artists were practically everywhere. And invites to concerts and stuff. The entire drive, he explored the country around him.

-----------

They arrived at this quite large hotel. It was tan in color and was very...very tall. But neat, none the less. It was quiet around that area of Japan. After all..they drove from Tokyo to Kyoto. Once inside, the boys began to unpack. Kiro jumped on his bed as soon as he entered his room (It was a three-bedroom sweet). There was a large window right beside Kenshin's bed.

Haku shook his head. "There's no time for foolishness now that we are here, Kiro. Our job is to protect Himura." Kenshin widened his eyes. He'd seemed to be getting reminders suddenly that he was really there. He was in Japan. In the same country as Kaoru..._so close and yet so far_, he thought. He would be determined to find Kaoru.

Since it was still day time, Kenshin decided to get straight to business. Even though Kiro and Haku knew his only obligation was to find Kaoru, they agreed and helped him.

Kiro grabbed a nearby phonebook. Maybe it would list the Company's location. And so it did. It wasn't that hard to find, considering feild trips were taken there almost every month. It was really popular. Kenshin instantly tore the page from the book and stood to his feet, already having his jacket on, which he'd never had time to even take off, and ran out the door with the torn paper. Haku and Kiro followed him.

"Hey! Can't we eat first? I can't fight on an empty stomach, ya know!" Haku nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We need energy for this."

Kenshin slowed down, not wanting to stop. He wanted to see Kaoru. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He had personal issues to settle with her. But his gaurds had a point. They did need energy. Catching sight of them runnig towards a McDonalds, he sighed and followed them.

Kiro stopped running behind Haku. He went up to the worker. She had afigure of a model. Tall and slim. Her long black hair flowed in the air giving off a shein of red as she spun around to face him. Kiro's jaw dropped. Her dark eyes stared at him with confusion. "Uh...how may I help you, sir?" It took a while for him to come back at her but he managed to speak a few words.

"I wanna mak..." Haku suddenly grabbed hold of Kiro's mouth, now getting what he was about to say. He threw him near Kenshin.

"What's wrong with you! We're here to eat, not flirt!" Kiro shook his head. "What...?" Kenshin chuckled. "Nice."

Kiro blushed a light red. "Shut up." Kenshin began to laugh again, paying no attention to his reaction. A few moments later, Haku came back with a tray of food in his hands. Three cheesburgers and small diet cokes. Kiro glared at him. "Hey, what's the deal with the diets?" Haku chuckled. "As much weight as you put on, I should've gotten you water."

Kenshin choked on his laughter. Kiro glared at them both, crossing his arms. The boys began to eat their meals. Kiro looked up at Kenshin after taking a few bites of the burger. "Why are you so anxious to see this Kamiya girl anyway?" Kenshin froze.

"I..." He actually wasn't sure why he needed to see her so badly. He just did. There was no explaination that could make them understand his feelings. "I mean...why the rush? We're here..."

"I know that. But I need to talk to her. I'm not sure why. I just need to see her again."

Kiro and Haku looked at each other. "But you do know that your starting a big war by stepping foot in that company so soon. Maybe we should wait alittle. Sneak our way into it. Haku and I will get the girl. You are to stay away from Konriyu for now. Once he finds out your identity...your done for. Especially since we haven't found the other guards yet."

Haku nodded. "True. I will acompany you back to the hotel." Kenshin wanted to protest, but couldn't. Kiro was right for a change. It would be foolish to blow his and his sensei's cover so soon. It would ruin everything. It would be better for someone that doesn't resemble any of the people in pictures with his sensei. Kenshin nodded. "Alright. I'll go back to the hotel. He glanced at Kiro. "But bring her to me...please." Kiro nodded, finishing his burger and crumbling the wrapper. He sipped his diet coke which he made a funny face at and rushed out the door with the peice of paper.

Haku sat silently, waiting for Kenshin to finish his meal. He'd already eaten his and wasn't that thursty. But he had nothing better to do, so he drank. It was just before Haku had finished his drink that Kenshin stood. Haku gave a sigh and stood along side him. Kenshin grabbed the trays, dumping them in the trash and reserving the empty trays on top. Haku followed him outside.

0-0-0-0

This part of the company was where the real royal stuff was. The hallways covered in clean furry carpet that was red in color, smooth wooden handles and beautiful art work.

She followed him up stairs and around and in so many doors, she began to think that Konriyu himself was lost. But she didn't say anything. He stopped almost instantly, causing Kaoru to almost run into him. One of his men, dressed in white and yellow suits, unlocked and held the door open for them to enter. Once inside, Kaoru saw more men tail out from behind the wall and Konriyu's desk.

It was centered right infront of a huge window that looked as if it wasn't there. The sun was bright and shone down into the office, casting light on all who enter. Konriyu walked over to his desk and sat down, not once taking his eyes off of Kaoru.

There was paper work everywhere. Piles and piles...all crowding his desk. It's a surprise he had enough room to cross his arms. "Ms. Kamiya...I need to know the details of your mission. What was his company like?"

Kaoru froze. She never even thought to check out Hiko's company. She didn't even know the name of it. She was too wrapped up in Kenshin's life you concentrate. She could hear herself breathe. All eyes were on her. Staring. Waiting for a reply.

"Ms. Kamiya? Is there something wrong?", he said in a angry tone. She lowered her head. "No, sir Takaida."

"Well then lets hear it. What was his company like?"

"I am sorry, sir Takaida. But I didn't find anything out about Seijuro Hiko's company. He had gaurds at his bedroom door every minute.", she lied. Konriyu thought and sighed. "I should've known. My foolish step brother is no ordinary fool. Did you show any signs of spying around him?" She shook her head. "No, sir." Was her mission to spy on Hiko's company? To get information to give back to her own? But why would Konriyu need any info on his step brother's company. The Tokugawa company of Japan is running quite smoothly. Actually, it's one of the most popular and most selling companies in Japan. Or was there more...

There was some short silences before Konriyu spoke. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair and stood up. "Alright. Did you open the box?" She shook her head again. "No, sir." He stared at his worker for a moment and then chuckled. "How is it that I can rely so much on you?" Kaoru looked up to find him smiling wearily at her again. "Uh...I'm not sure."

Konriyu smiled again. "Thank you Ms. Kamiya. I will be asking more about this tomorrow. But for now, why don't you take the rest of the day off? And expect a raise soon enough." Kaoru blinked at him in shock. "But, sir. Takaida, I just arrived."

"No matter! Go home, get some rest, you've been through enough already." Kaoru gulped in all in. "Thank you, sir. Takaida.", she said as she walked out the door, softly closing it behind her. He turned to a group of gaurds to his left. All were quiet. All silenced in black and shades. "Hmm...I have a feeling Ms. Kamiya is hiding something..." One gaurds jumped out infront of Konriyu. He glanced at him awkwardly. "I haven't seen you around here before...what's your name?"

"Kir-...Kiyoha." Konriyu stared at the teenager widly. "I don't remember hiring a teenage body gaurd..." The boy spoke out. "It was a long time ago. I was the last to be hired of my age, sir." Konriyu stare fell on his spiky black-ish brown hair and then on his wolf-like eyes. He shook alittle. "Alrighty then...d-did you need something, gaurd?"

The boy was surprised to see how much of a wuss Konriyu was once he saw his eyes. "I would like to watch over her...just in case something is wrong, sir." Konriyu shook again at the boy's cold stare and nodded. "D-do as you w-wish!" He walked over to his desk and sat down, trying to forget the boy's eyes. He (the boy) ran down the stairs and around a lot of doors until he caught up with Kaoru outside.

She had just said goodbye to her friends and was calling someone on her cell phone. The boy ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped alittle before turning around. He was kneeled over with his hands on his knees to catch a breath. Konriyu's office was farther from the entrance than he'd thought. Kaoru looked at him.

"Uh...is everything alright, sir?" He stood up.

"My name is Kiro. And Himura-san wishes to speak with you."

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

A/N: Hiyas again! Sry for takin' so long again. Yeah, yeah, yeah...I like to leave my stories at cliffhangers. But it wasn't so bad this time.I can't help it! It makes it so much more exciting. So tell me how I did...**

**please reveiw!**

**P.S: And don't ask me how Kiro got there (to the company mansion) so fast...'cuz I dunno. Lol.**


	12. The Third Gaurd

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Though for Kiro, Haku and the girl you will be interduced to in this chapter, I do claim.

**_Before this story starts I wanted to point something out to everyone._**

_Not too long ago, I recieved a review implying that I may be copying the plot of "When The World Revolves Around You", By"ChikiFriend. Well I'm sorry if it's come across to you that way. But I assure you that I would never copy. I've read that story recently and noticed how much mine did sound to hers. But just because my story came after hers doesn't mean that (someone anonyonmous) may accuse me of such a deed. In this story, Kenshin is indeed rich, but by no means is he spoiled. And you will find that out later in the story. And as for the two body gaurds thing, I mentioned that there were MORE in Japan. He's just arrived so I would appreciate it if you were to have more patience with me. And for coming up w/ my original ideas...who says that people always have different ideas. A lot more stories sound exactly like other stories on this website. Not everyone will notice until they actually read that persons story. My story may seem to be a similar story to Chikifriend's...but no longer._

_I do not wish to be rude, though I cannot predict the outcome of Chikifriend's story...I can predict the outcome of mine. I do not know when her story will end (andI hope it doesn't soon because I am very much interested in it now), but I can tell you this: My story is just starting._

_**P.S-** I appreciate (the anonymous reviewer) telling me about my similarities w/ Chikifriends story so I will try and make it as different as possible...but there is one thing that I will NOT tollerate, and that is being called sad and pathetic. I can't stop you from thinking as you wish about me. But by calling me anything below a good person is rude. No matter was a person does, calling them names will not solve the problem._

Now please..Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

From Opposite Ends Of The Earth

**Chapter 12: The Third Gaurd**

Kaoru stood frozen. She stared at the boy in front of her. "Excuse me?" Kiro nodded. His voice lowered to a whisper. "He's come to Japan to fufill a mission for Seijuro Hiko. He wishes to see you." Kaoru still wasn't sure if she was to believe him.

"H-Himura-san?" Could this boy be talking about _Kenshin_ Himura? Kiro was annoyed by her silence. "Well, if ya don't wanna see him..."

"No!", she interupted. "I do...I'm just not sure if I should believe what yours saying. How do I know that your not some strange boy trying to hook up with young ladies just for the fun of it. Kiro's eyes widened in digust. "What! You think I'ma rapist? No,...I really do know Himura-san. Ya know, red hair, violet eyes, tan skin...you following me here?" Kaoru suddenly gasped. He did know Kenshin.

"But...how is this possible? Himura-san is in America...and who are you exactly?" Kiro sighed, noticing that this girl was gonna be asking him his life history before following him. She had every right to. His voice remained in a whispering position.

"My name is Kiro Suboyahi. I am one of Himura's guards. There're hundreds o-..." He cut himself off. He didn't need to reveal their whole plan to her...just incase she was to turn on him. He began to walk away. "If your coming, I suggest you hurry up. Bring anyone with you, and things won't be pretty.", he said in a louder and yet more cheerful tone.

Kaoru glared at the back of his head for a while before running after him. When she caught up to his pace she began to speak again. "You said...that you are Himura-san's gaurd? Why would he need...what is this mission really?" The boy shook his head. "I'll let Himura explain that to you...but there is something I wanna know from you." Kaoru glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"What are you to him?"

Kaoru paused. "I-I...I'm his friend...he has a girlfriend already..." Kiro laughed. "Not anymore. Well I don't think their still with each other." Kaoru felt a slight bit of happiness. "Hmm..." Now she was even more anxious to see Kenshin.

----------

"Hey Haku! Get me a sandwich willya?"

Haku came from the Kitchen. "What do I look like, your servant! You get your ass up and fix you own damn sandwich!" Kenshin turned in his comfy chair. He'd been watching T.V. "You look like my gaurd, and gaurds are supposed to respect who they are gaurding!" Haku choked (fake). "Funny, Himura."

He walked back into the kitchen. Kenshin sighed and turned back to the T.V. screen. How was he going to survive with Haku and Kiro. And he didn't even wanna think of the other hundreds of gaurds waiting to be found. He layed back and watched the ceiling for a few minutes. Then out of nowhere, the doorknob started to twist. His heart started racing. He felt like he couldn't breathe just thinking about Kaoru.

After a few seconds, the door slowly opened and in walked in none other than yes...Kaoru. Kenshin rose himself from his chair, eyes sparkling. Kaoru gasped, almost not knowing he was real. Both tried to catch a breath as they walked towards each other. Kiro went over to the kitchen to observe.

They acted as if they'd been seperated for over a century. Kenshin embraced her, getting tighter by the second. She hugged his chest, glad to see him again. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Kenshin..."

He nodded, kissing her forhead. She wasn't expecting that, but she was more focused on his presence than that. "Kenshin...it's so good to see you again." He nodded. "Yes...as me to you. How have you been? Tell me about your life here in Japan." He motioned her to sit down in the chair while he sat across from her on a sofa.

"Well...it's nothing compared to the life I had in America...but I'm surving. I guess good things don't always last too long." He smiled. "But enough about me...how are you and Tomoe-chan?" Kenshin loked at his knees. "We're...well...I'm not really sure how we are." Kaoru nodded, not wanting to press. She glanced at Kiro and Haku, who were scanning her. Kenshin noticed and stood up.

"Kaoru, these two are my body gaurds...well they're not the only one's. The rest are here, in Japan. We just have to find them." She looked at him with confusion. "What? You mean...this whole body gaurd thing is true?" He nodded again and sat back down. "Yes. But you cannot know any more than that for now." They all turned to Haku. He had an aprin on and matching red oven mittens. His hair in a high ponytail. The young boy looked like he'd been cooking the entire day for more than 18 kids.

"We cannot tell her our true reason for being here just yet. She is part ofour enemy. You're lucky I can even allow her in here. How are we supposed to know she isn't a spy?"

"She's not a spy, Haku!", he shouted out. "I know her! She would never." He looked at her. "Would you?" Kaoru shook her head. "I don't even know what you guys are talking about." Kiro started to laugh. "Well, what should we do with her then?" The boys glared at him. Kenshin got up again and took Kaoru's hand, pulling her along.

"Excuse them, Kamiya. They're just protective." They walked out the door. Haku ran up to it. "Himura! Come back here!" He was about to open it and run after them but Kiro put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go. He'll be back." Haku glared at the stiff door in front of him. "If he gets hurt...why couldn't Seijuro hire adult body gaurds? We're only 17...and Himura as well. He thinks he can do what he wants because his sensei is the all mighty Seijuro Hiko. Well he's got somethin coming!" He let go of the handle and stomped off into the kitchen.

---------

It was close to around 9:00 p.m. now and the sky had darkened, lighten up only by the moon. It reflected its shean onto the calm river. The town was quiet. You could hear children playing around running after one another and then their mothers or whomever they live with calling them inside.

They walked slowly along the river side, not one saying a word. This cared on for about five minutes. Kaoru glance at Kenshin. "Kenshin...I don't mean to be rude...but...why are you here?" Kenshin's eyes twitched. "I...I came to tell you...that you don't have to blame yourself for me and Tomoe's mistakes." Kaoru stayed silent. "It wasn't your fault that...we were having problems before you came.", he lied.

She shook her head. "No, that's not true. Akira-san told me...he told me that before i came, you and Tomoe were inseperable!"

"Well he lied, Kaoru!"

She paused. "I believe him. Akira's never lied to me. Not once. Honestly, I'm glad to see you...but I can't take anymore lies, Kenshin! No more!" He blinked, taken back at her sudden reaction. "K-kaoru...I..." She put up her hand. "No. Save it, Kenshin. I don't wanna hear it. When I first came to America...I was nothing to you. Just a business person for your sensei. And now suddenly, you follow me to Japan? What's this all about?"

Kenshin let his bangs cover his face. "I...couldn't go on knowing that you blamed yourself for everyone of me and my friends' problems. I came here to appologize, Koaru. Nothing more."

Kenshin took at step back and started in the opposite direction. "Goodbye, Kaoru Kamiya." She turned at slight pale. What had she done?

----------

Kenshin put his hands in his pocket to sheild them from the wind. His hair blew back, revealing his now navy violet eyes. A quick shadow past him just now. He stopped. He wasn't in the modd for a fight, but this is was his sensei has been training him for.

"Come out already. You're not fooling anyone."

In an instant, the dark shadow revealed itself. It was a in ashape of a female. Her hair blew towards him. Her voice was calm and satisfied. "Mr. Himura, I pressume." Kenshin stared at her. He couldn't see her face because the moon was behind her. But as she walked closer, she was easier to make out.

Her hair was in a length to her shoulders and glowed an innocent black. Her skin was pale from the cold no doubt. Her clothes were that of a prepy person. She wore a pink tank top that hugged her skin with alittle bit of it showing, dark red tight pants (leather) that gave shined. A matching short jacket that reached her mid-waist and open was over the tank top. Her shoes wer black (high heels). And her eyes were a shiny blue. She kind of reminded him of Kaoru.

"Well? Are you?"

Kenshin nodded. "And who are you supposed to be?" She put a hand on her hip.

"The name's Tsuchi Onikawa. And I'm your third gaurd."

0-0-0-0

"Where is he! He should've been back by now!" Kiro started to chuckled. "Calm down. He's probably making out with her." He flicked to another channel. Haku walked up to him. "What? He'd better not be making out at a time like this! I'm gonna go look for him!"

Haku grabbed his jacket and opened the door. He froze, seeing Kenshin standing in front of him. "Himura?" Kiro caught sight of the girl beside him and walked over. "Well, Himura...I see you are quite the player." Kenshin paused and glared at him. "No! She not my girlfriend. She claims to be the third gaurd." Both Haku and Kiro froze, now glaring at the girl.

"How are you to proove this to us?" She smirked and took out a ribbon from her pocket. It was yellow in color and had some writing on it. Kenshin didn't understand why she did that but it caused Kiro and Haku to gasp. Haku grunted and walked inside. Kiro smiled and offered for her to come in. Kenshin just followed her."

She looked around at the three-bedded apartment. "You're the apprentice of Seijuro Hiko, the great master of Kendo, and this is what you can afford?" Haku glared at her. "No. If we were to buy up one of the finest luxury houses, we would blow our cover. You should've known that." She smiled at him. "I did. But there's a problem with all of this." Kiro jumped up in front of her. "Oh, don't you worry, baby! You can sleep with me!"

Water drops appeared on both Haku and Kenshin. Kiro feel for her already. Well that's expectable of him, anyway. Kenshin sat down beside Tsuchi on the couch. "So..." Before he could go on, Haku interupted. "I wanna see some ID. And not the fake kind." Kiro glared at him. "Dammit, Haku stop interigating her!"

"No, it's fine.", she said as she pulled out a small card from her jacket pocket. She handed it to him. She stared at it. It was practicaly her entire profile.

Name: Tsuchi Onikawa.

Birthdate: 17/23/21 (This is a agency number. This isn't her real birthdate.)

Blood Type: B

Age: 18

Weight: 134 lbs.

Height: 5'7

And it had a picture of her on the right side. He handed it back to her. "Tsuchi Onikawa..." She nodded. "Yes. And you are no doubt Haku Korika." She lookied at Kiro. "And Kiro Makuno." Kiro widened his eyes. "How'd you know that?"

"I've been following you guys for the last few days." Kenshin glanced at the remote. "But we just got here today." She nodded. "I know. I was on the plane as well. And in America." It was now Kenshin's turn to widen his eyes. "Oh...you're good." She smiled. "Why, thank you." SHe stood up and yawned. "So...I'm guessing you guys don't have any nightclothes around here?"

Kenshin shook his head. Kiro walked away into a hallway and then returned with a long red T-shirt. "Hehe! Here's one! Well it'sll do for now anyway."

She grabbed the shirt and walked into the bathroom. Kiro stared to undress himself. Haku gasped and pushed him. "What the hell's the matter with you! We don't wann see that!" Kiro smirked. "I wasn't taking off my underwear. I'm just chinging out here so I don't have to wait until Tsuchi's done." Haku nearly had a heart attack. He sighed and took off his aprin. Kenshin decided that that was a good a idea and began to take off his shirt as well.

By time Tsuchi came out from the bathroom, the boys were all ready for bed. She giggled and hopped on Kenshin bed beside him. He looked at her with a glare. "Hey, what're you doin! This is my bed! Kiro said he'd sleep with--let you sleep with h-Oh, you know what I mean!" She shrugged and grabbed the remote from him. "I wanna sleep here, Himura. Get over it." He glared at her while she carelessy flicked through channels.

This girl is nothing like Kaoru. Not at all. He'd just made a new gaurd. She was going to be living with them for the rest of their time there. Kiro and Haku were enough. Now that Tsuchi has arrived, it made Kenshin think of how many more gaurds wer out there waiting to find them?

------0-0-0-0

The next morning, Kenshin slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move, but was cut off by something covering him. He looked down and Tsuchi lay on top of him. He wanted to scream but kept it in. Kenshin pushed her off him and arose from the bed. He walked out into the hallway at the smell of something burning. He started to run, smelling it even more.

When he arrived at the Kitchen, the walls surounding the stove had been burned. He looked over to a snoring Kiro on a chair and Haku spraying air freshiner everywhere. Kenshin walked up to him. "What happened here?" Haku turned to him. "Your friend here was tryin to make breakfast for that female and fell asleep in the process of waiting."

Kenshin was surpised. He didn't know Kiro could cook. Well maybe he couldn't considering what he'd just done. And he was still asleep. The boy stopped sraying and set the can down beside the stove. "Hurry up, Himura. You have to get ready. I'l wake up the girl and Kiro."

"Huh? Where we going?"

Haku stepped toward Kiro, who was fast asleep. "You're going to school." Kenshin froze. School? Kenshin confusedly walked into his room where Tsuchi had woken up and was walking towards his bathroom. She smiled. "Well good morning, Himura." He smiled back at her. "Good morning."

Haku shook and shook him, but he didn't seem to wake up. He just kept on snoring. It had been and hour since he'd stopped trying. Tsuchi was already done and Kenshin was finishing up in the shower. She walked up beside Kiro. "I thought you were waking him up?"

"I was..but that loser just won't do it. He's probably in a coma." Haku turned around. "What are you doing still dressd in that shirt? You're are supposed to be in your uniform. She glared. "Well sorry mom...but I don't have a uniform!" Haku returned her glare and walked over to an opened closet and pulled out a school uniform. Her eyes widened. "When did you-?"

"I didn't, Kiro did. Last night." She looked down at Kiro. She bent down and gave him a kiss. Almost instantly, his eyes shot open. He stared up at her and smirked. "I knew you digged me." She giggled. Haku turned away in disgust. He dropped the uniform on her leg and went into his room.

Not too long from then, Kenshin had came out and was given his uniform. It fit them both perfectly. Kiro quickly took a shower and put his uniform on. Everyone sat down and waited for Haku. He came out with a pair of jeans on. Kiro looked at him. "Dude...where's your uniform?"

"I'm staying here. Someon needs to watch the house. And it won't be you considering you almost burned it down last night. And the girl will not survive here without you two to hold me back."

Tscuchi finished putting her hair into a high ponytail. She stood up with a glared on her face. "What did you say?" Kiro stood up in defense.

"Alright you two. You guys...ladies can fight when we get back. Right now we have to go to shool." Kenshin nodded. "Right." They walked away from Haku and out the door, soon leaving the hotel. Kiro slumped down. "Why in the world do we have to walk? This school is supposed to be the closest one to the hotel and its been half an hour already!" Tsuchiput her purse of her shoulder. "Yeah well we need the exercise."

Soon after she spoke a wide building came into view. It was the school. "Finaly!", he spoke. They started to run towards it.

As they got closer to it, Kenshin began to think to himself. Kaoru came into his mind. This is exactly what she had to do. How she felt about going to a school in America. Somewhere where no one would know you. He was now the outsider of Kaoru's country. He was put into her shoes from now on.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there, sorry about earlier. I wasn't talking to all of you. But I make it my job to be honest with all the readers wether they know what I'm talking about or not. And I hope whoever sent me that review reads it because I am not happy with the way they tried to tell me. But for the rest of you, thank you so much for still reading my story and I appologize to _Chikifriend_. 

You guys have been supporting me either way and I thank you for that. I hope this incident hasn't change the way you feel towards me or my stories. Your reviews are the only thing that keeps me going. They cheer me up whenever I'm having a bad day and encourage ideas. So THANK YOU again reviewers! I love you all!

Now enough of that. I want to know how I did with this chapter. I think it's kinda short but...lol. **PLEASE REVIEW**...please (begging)


	13. First Appearance

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Hey...I just wanna thank all of the reviewers that stuck with me from that last incident. It's good to know that not everyone judges a person from the similarities of a story to another. I guess some people are like that. anyway thank you again! I don't know what I would do without you guys! All of you gave me so much support just by sending me a simple review. I love you all! Haha

_Warnings: Most of the characters in this chapter like Fiya and the guy that Tsuchi, Kiro and Kenshin are about to meet are my made up characters. The only Rurouni Kenshin characters in this chapter will be Kenshin and Kaoru. But don't worry...there'll be a familiar face here soon. Oh yeah...and 'Ms. Sasami' is from Tenchi Muyo...I'm not positively sure if her name's sasami but it's the older form of her. You know the 'adult' looking one?_

Anyways...Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

From Opposite Ends Of The Earth

**Chapter 13: First appearance**

The three finally reached the school. The students from every direction seemed to stop what they were doing and turned to look at them. All seemed to scan them. Tsuchi stepped towards the crowds. A boy stepped out from one. He walked up to her and smirked.

"Hey...what's your name?"

She smiled. "It's Tsuchi." He started to laugh..along with some other guys. "What kinda name is Tsuchi? You're named after soil ya know?" Tsuchi suddenly turned dark red and grabbed the boy by his collar, which caused a gasp in the crowds.

"Listen, you jerk! I know what it means! And being named after mother earth isn't a bad thing! It's the best name a person could have. Now if only asses like you could appreciate the earth enough to understand!"

Kiro ran up and grabbed her by her waist, letting the boy free. He straightened his collar. Kiro patted Tsuchi's shoulder. "Alright, now...let's not get suspended the first day, ah?" She pushed herself from his grasp and grabbed Kenshin's arm, leading him past the boy.

"And what's this? Your boyfriend?"

Kenshin paused. "No...I'm just a friend!" The boy hissed. Kiro glared at him as he walked by. He ran up behind Kenshin and Tsuchi (kiro). "Tsuchi, what is your problem? You're gonna get us exspeld!"

"Who gives a shit?"

Kenshin grabbed his hand away. "Listen. If you don't want to do as I say, then you're not welcomed. You are going to act like you have some sense. I'm not gonna let you ruin this mission because you have a tendency you beat people up. We're here for one purpose and one purpose only. Is that understood?"

Kiro fell silent. Tsuchi glared at Kenshin and then nodded. "Understood." Kenshin smiled and led his gaurds down the hallway to a small room that had clear doors. They stepped in. Crowds of people were going in and out. No doubt it had to be the main office. Kenshin walked up to a lady at a desk. She turned in noticing him.

"Can I help you?"

Kenshin nodded. "Me and my...friends are new here. May we have our schedules, please?" The lady started typing something into the computer infront of her. "Name?"

"Himura Kenshin."

She typed some more and then smiled. "Ah...so you're from America?" He nodded. Suddenly a peice of paper started to print out. It had names of teachers and rooms and subjects. She picked it up and handed it to him. He bowed and waited by the door for Tsuchi and Kiro.

Once all of them were finished, They headed towards their homerooms. Kiro glance down at his homeroom and over to Kenshins. He stopped walking. "What's wrong, Kiro?" He looked at Tsuchi's schedule and sighed. "We don't have the same room as Himura." She glanced down at hers and then over to Kenshin's/

"He's right." Kenshin fanned hiself. "So...I guess this is adios for now?" They nodded and started off in a different direction.

Kenshin didn't know where in the world to start. Most students were trailing off into their classes by now. After a while of walking around, he heard his name being yelled out. "Himura Kenshin! Himura Kenshin! Where are you?"

He thought for a moment and then answered it back. "I'm right here!" The voice seemed to sigh and he could hear the sound of the person's shoes clashing to the ground. A girl appeared at the end of the hallway. She bent down to take a breath and then hurried over to Kenshin. She swung her black bangs out of her face.

"Himura Kenshin?"

He nodded. She sighed. "Finally, I found you!" This girl had on the same uniform as all of the girls (obviously), her long black hair was tied into a high ponytail that reminded him of Kaoru's. Her big green eyes shined once able to find him, and her skin was a little lighter tan than his own, which was very unusal considering every girl he saw with black or red hair there had seemed to have no pigmentation what's so ever. Well except for the mixed one's. He thought they were very attractive.

"My name is Fiya." She bowed. "Welcome to Japan." She rose and grabbed his schedule. "Ah...you're on the other side of the classroom that you need to be in." Kenshin looked around. "Really?" She nodded.

Fiya started off down hallway from which she came. Kenshin trailed off behind her. It was silence for a few minutes until Kenshin decided to break it. "How is it here?...I mean...every day."

"It's alright. There's fights...but since this is a private school, not as much as in public. The people here are so full of themselves sometimes when it comes to public school kids. They think that because this is a private school that everything is better here. Students are smarter."

Kenshin was surprised. Fiya didn't seem like the type of girl who'd dislike this school. From the first moment he saw her, and her perky manner, he'd immediatelt thought that she was one of those "School Spirited" Folks.

"How long have you been here?"

She turned the corner. "Not too long. About a year or so...I started at the beginning of the year."

"Where are you from originally?"

She paused and turned to him. "Originally?" He nodded. "Yes." She turned back around and continued to walk. "I'm not really sure." Kenshin started to feel bad for her. He should've kept his mouth shut. "I'm sorry. You just striked me as a person with nothing to hide."

He could hear a slight giggle come from her. He smiled.

She passed a ganator's closet and then stopped. There was a classroom just beside it. She stepped aside for Kenshin to walk in. He hesitated, but surely he did. She followed him in.

The class was quite big. The setup kind of resembled a college classroom. Girls started smiling at him. One let out a sudden whistle. Kenshin couldn't help but smirk. The guys didn't seem to fasinated. The teacher stood up as Fiya walked out. Before that, she whispered to Kenshin: "I'll pick you up when the bell rings, okay?" He nodded.

Suddenly, the teacher had been standing right infront of him. She was tall and had a model figure. Her light blue hair seemed to go on forever. "Hello, my name is Ms. Sasami. I don't like being called by my last name." Kenshin nodded again and turned hiself towards the class, following Ms. Sasami's actions.

"Alright class...I would like you to meet..." she glanced down at a peice of paper Fiya had given her. "I would like you to mee--" "Kenshin!", a girl from the crowd shouted. Ms. Sasami and Kenshin looked up in the direction of her.

Kenshin widened his eyes. "Kaoru?"

Ms. Sasami glanced back and forth between them. "Ah...so you know each other?" she paused and looked at Kaoru as if she'd remembered something. "You too must've met in America?" Kenshin nodded once again. Kaoru stood there, shocked. Kenshin was in her class? Of all the people...why her?

The teacher smiled. "Well...this young man's name is Himura Kenshin." She smiled at Kaoru now. "And I bet you too have a lot to catch up on, so why don't you sit beside ms. Kamiya today?" Kenshin glanced at her and than at the teacher.

"Uh..sure."

He slowly walked up the ten steps towards Kaoru's row and seated himself in the chair beside her. Wouldn't ya know it...he was surounded by girls...on each side. All of them staring flirtatious smiles at him. Kaoru turned to him as the teacher continued on with her...teachings.

"Kenshin...what are you doing here!", she whispered.

"You already knew I was in Japan."

She sighed. "Yes...but I didn't know you were going to this school!"

He focused his violet eyes on her direction. The light casted a shene that made most of the girl including Kaoru want to faint. But she quickly shook out of it. "Well...!", she whispered again.

"Well...what?"

"Well..why are you in this school?"

He twitched in his chair, trying to find a comfortable spot. "My sensei aranged it for me. I had no idea this was your school. But if you don't like me being here...I can switch to somewhere else." Kaoru got cold glares from the girls next to her. She frowned. "No...I just..." Suddenly the beg let out a slightcrackling noise.

Kenshin stood up as did the rest of the class. Students flutered into the halls. A group of girls walked up to Kenshin. One approached him. "Hey...Himura is it?" Kenshin didn't seem to noticed her until she poked him. "Oh..yeah."

"Well...I was thinking...maybe we cou--?" Kenshin was halled off by Fiya. Kenshin stopped and dragged her from the middle of the hallway. "What's your problem?"

Fiya frowned. "I'm protecting you from her!" Kenshin looked at her confusingly. "Who?"

"From Sou Ai!" Kenshin looked back, the girl he was talking to had left. "What's wrong with Sou-chan?" Fiya walked accross the hallway to her locker, followed by of course, Kenshin. "Answer me, Fiya...what's so bad about Sou-chan?"

"She always gets the guys around here. Everytime there's a really cute guy that comes to our school...guess who's the first girl he goes out with? Sou. And whenever Sou is dateless, guess who's willing to take her to the dance? Everyone!" Kenshin smirked. "So..you're sayin' I'm cute?"

She flushed a color red and hid behind her locker door. "No! I'm just saying...if there's one guy...just one guy that Ai Sou couldn't get her greedy little fingers on...!" She shut her locker, closing it with two more books in her arms. "It's time I show you your locker. She pointed to the one right under hers. Kenshin gasped.

"What! I have a bottom locker!" She smiled. "Yep. But don't worry...I'm not likely to drop any books on you 'til the spring time." Kenshin stared at her as she cotinued to walk off somewhere. Kenshin was aloud to carry his stuff for the first day until he got a lock. "Wait Up!", he called after her.

She stopped and waited for him. But as Kenshin got up to her, someone touched his shoulder. It was Kaoru. Along with Kiro and Tsuchi. Fiya glanced at them awkwardly. She smiled at Kaoru.

Tsuchi started to laugh. "Well, well Himura...you've seemed to attract quite a bit of ladies this morning...All two of them!" Kenshin glared at her. "There's a lot more than that! The entire class for homeroom practicacly followed me out the door." Kiro glanced at Kaoru and then at Kenshin. He caught sight of it and looked at her.

"Kao..Kamiya?"

"I wanted to see whom else you've brought here with you. But I see you've gotten all the tour-guides you'll need. Mark my words Himura...you ruin my life here...and I'll never speak to you again!" Kaoru then stomped by him and off to another classroom.

His friends looked at him. As did Fiya. "Old girlfriend?" Kenshin blushed. "Not exactly." They all shrugged at each other and followed Fiya to wherever she would lead them. Kenshin sighed. He'd still had seven more hours to go.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**Yeah I know...this chapter is very short. Sorry bout that. It's just that I've been so caught up with making life decisions and auditions for almost everything that I've been too busy to get on the computer unless for homework. But now that it's spring break, I can concentrate a lot more! lol.So tell me how I did, ah?

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	14. Jealousy Already?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

_Warnings: I will have some spelling errors in here, I appologize before hand. Oh! And in this chapter, "Himiru Suke" is mine to claim...along with Fiya and the gaurds and anyone one else that you do not recognize as being from RK. I haven't used anyone but the characters from Rk in this stories...and the people i make up myself. So lease...not stealing:(_

I also appologize for my lateness. I've had a pretty exciting vacation in Pu...you don't want to know about that. Anyway, I've been away from my computer for quite a while. I've been a busy bee.

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**From Opposite Ends Of The Earth**

**Ch. 14: Jealously already?**

Fiya walked for what seemed to be another two hallways or so before she stopped and turned toward a classroom. Kenshin paused. This halllway is the way he saw Kaoru rush off down. "No...way...", he murmered.

"This is our health class", Fiya appointed. Kiro awkwardly stared at Tsuchi. "I didn't know they still had health in high school..." Tsuchi shrugged. They let Fiya again lead them into the classroom. The late bell hadn't yet rung so students were still talking. Most of the feminine voices stopped when Kenshin and Kiro entered.

Fiya approached the teacher. This one was quite a looker. She was tall and slim and her long blonde hair trailed down her back in waves. Her blues seemed to grab Kiro's attention. She smiled and her rosy red lips glistened from the ceiling lights. "Oh, good morning Fiya. I see you've brought some new friends with you." Fiya nodded. They are from America."

Just as she said that, the class began to silence (give or take a few students). Kenshin caughts sight of a shriek moment and glanced towards it. He saw a boy with short dirty-blonde hair and dark red eyes. He was leaned back in his chair and was staring back at him. They shot each other cold, awkward glares. The boy looked about Kenshin height, and had the same kind of tan. Kenshin than shooted up towards the tacher as she finished reading everyone's schedules but soon returned his look upon the boy.

There was a girl sitting to his right...it was Kaoru. Kenshin wanted to freak out, but soon felt the warm hand of the teacher tap him. He turned in response. She smiled down at him. "You may take a seat now."

He nodded and walked the closest he could get to his friends. They'd seemed to take up all the chairs so he was forced to sit in the middle of yet another group of flirtatious girls. Not that he minded or anything.

Once the teacher saw that everyone was seated, the bell rung and she began to speak. "Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mrs. Dorman.", the class responded.

"As most of you already know, I'm Mrs. Dorman. But I just thought that a little reminder to our new classmates. I hope that they enjoy themselves here." She turned around and started to draw something on the chalkbaord.

Someone tapped Kenshin shoulder again. He turned his head towards the person diagonally-above him. He recognized her voice. It was the girl from last period, Sou Ai. He smiled at her politely. "Hey..." She started to give him another flirty smile. Fiya caught sight of it and tightened her fists. "Ooh...that little slut...!", she thought. She flipped open her notebook and began to write. Moments later, she placed it on Kiro's desk, who was in the desk next to her. He read it and glanced at her then began to respond. He passed it back quickly.

She read his response and flushed once again while marking a big 'NO!' on it.

By the time Fiya and Kiro finished passing notes, the clock read 10 minutes until class was over. Mrs. Dorman wasn't teaching anymore. She got out a stack of papers and handed a certain amount to each row leader. Then they were to pass it back.

Kenshin handed the papers to the girl behind him after taking one himself. He silently read to himself. His eyes widened when he finished. This was a homework assignment. The assignment was to get with a partner of the opposite sex and do a class report about the different feelings each other had. Truthfully, it didn't sound that bad. It's just choosing a partner that buged him. He could already feel the girls surrounding him staring...waiting...(.) He didn't know what to do, so when the bell rang, he quickly ran out of the classroom before anyone could call out his name.

When he was farther down the hallway, he felt a tug on his ponytail. He turned around, rubbing his head. "Ow!" Fiya started to giggle."Don't worry, you'll live." Kenshin calm down. Kiro an Tsuchi came up behind her. Yet behind them, came a red-eyed boy. Kenshin's heart started racing as they glared at each other again. The boy slowly(on his guard) walked by Kenshin. Kenshin didn't let his guard down either.

He turned back to his friends when the boy was out of sight. Tsuchi and Kiro stared confusingly at him. "What was that about?" Kenshin shrugged. "I don't know...but he doesn't send out good vibes..if ya know what I mean." Fiya fingered her bookcover. Kenshin looked at it. "Who was he?"

She looked up at him, as if surprised he would ask that question. "His name is Himiro Suke. He just transferred here last year. I don't really talk to him anymore...sort of..." Tsuchi stared at her.

"How long were you together?"

Fiya blushed with confusion. "Wh..what?" Tsuchi repeated her sentence. Fiya shook a little. "We broke up last year...I'm not really sure why. But he said that he had to do something...and he might not see me for a while...but here he is and he hasn't said anything to me since school started again...but I get these weird calls to my cell...I know it's him but I haven't yet said anything."

Kenshin looked at her as if she had just come out of a swamp. "You dated that...him?" Fiya glared lightly at him. "Yeah. It wasn't that bad." Kenshin shivered. As did Kiro.

---

The rest of that day was pretty much the same. Kenshin had one more class with Suke. Gym. He noticed that he himself was going to have some competition.

---(after school)

Kenshin walked out of the tall, wide building along with Tsuchi and Kiro. Fiya had already went home, claiming she had a lot of homeowork. There weren't that many people outside yet. A long, black limo was already waiting infront of the school. Obviously waiting for Kenshin and the others.

They quickly stepped into the seats. Tsuchi and Kiro sat opposite of Kenshin inside. Just as Kenshin felt the limo's engine start up, someone knocked on the window. The limo began to move as Kenshin slid down the window curiously. As he did so, Kaoru's face was revealed.

"Kaoru...?"

She banged on the door, now at a running pace to catch up with the vehicle. "Kenshin, let me in! I need to talk to you!" He looked at his friends and then back at Kaoru. Her books were slowng her down. He skooted over and opened the door, letting her jump in just as they made a turn.

She dropped her books as soon as she entered, getting weird glances from Kenshin's gaurds. Kenshin glared at Kaoru.

"What in the world...?"

She turned towards him. "I need to talk with you about something. I was going to tell you after first period or health but lost you in the crowds." He stared at her. Something was different about her eyes. They were a cloudy blue. As if she weren't telling him the whole truth.

"Kaoru, what's this about?"

She looked out the window. "I wanted to tell you something." Kenshin was getting tired of her hesitation. "What is it?" Tsuchi folded her legs and stared at Kaoru. "It's just that...I wanted to know if you'd..." Kiro glanced awkwardly between the two and turned to whisper something in Tsuchi's ear. "Should we through her out? I mean she didn't ask us for permission to just hope in the limo. We are his guards here." Tsuchi giggled. "No...Kenshin knows this girl obviously and she doesn't look like a stalker. Give her atleast a couple minutes."

Kiro nodded and awaited Kaoru statement.

Kenshin sighed. "You're asking me out, ha?" Kaoru gasped. "What? No! I was just gonna ask you to be my--"

"Boyfriend." (Kenshin)

Kaoru growled. Kenshin smiled. "You can't fool me, Kaoru." She sighed and picked up her books. "That's not what I was going to ask." The boy stopped his laughter, noticing her movements.

"Kaoru! Close that door! We're still moving, you idiot!"

She glanced back and shut the door. "What did you just call me!" Kenshin could feel her anger lerching up inside her. "Uh...heheh?" She took a deep breath and opened the door again. THough this time, Kenshin grabbed her. "Let go of me, Carrott!" Kenshin ignored that comment. "What the hell are you doing! You realize there are other cars out there. We're in the middle of a traffic jam!"

She turned back. "No one's moving. I know when it's dangerous and when it's not. Now let go!"

"No way. You staying right here."

"Kenshin, LET GO!"

Tsuchi and Kiro watched from afar as the two battled with each other. Kenshin eventually got Kaoru to get back in and he locked the doors (with a remote control) until they got home.

At home...

"What the hell were you thinking?..getting into a moving vehicle like that!"

Kaoru looked away. "I needed to make sure you heard this from me." Kenshin staredat her as Kiro and Tsuchi went to their rooms (not wanting anything to do with their conversation).

"Hear what?" He didn't get a reply from her for a while. "Kaoru!"

She turned around. "I thought my name was Kamiya!" Kenshin paused for a second. "What is it that you needed to tell me, Ka-...Miss Kamiya..." Kaoru walked over to the kitchen and began to fix herseelf a drink. "It's just that...I still..." The red-head folded his arms. "you still...what?"

She took a few sips and turned towards him. "What's this relationship you and Fiya-san have, ha?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "What relation----?" A smirk crept up onto his face. "Miss Kaoru...you would happen to be jealous already would you?"

Kaoru flushed. "What! No! That's not it! I'm not jealous of you and...and...her!"

Kenshin started to laugh. "You are so predictable! You ran after my limo, hopped in while it was moving, and stalled your way into making me think you had something important to say."

Kaoru slammed the cup down on the table and marched up to him. She stared deep inot those violet eyes and spoke. "Look...you! I have no feelings for you anymore!" Kenshin stopped laughing. "Oh?" The angry girl stomped at him. "Yes!...and there's nothing you or your arrogance can do about it. So you can take your snobby attitude and leave Japan!"

She turned to march away. "Fine. I will."

She froze. She felt as if she might've just set off something she will regret. Kaoru turned slowly back around. "You are such a jerk!"

"I'm a jerk? I'm not the one that went to your house just to say that I have no feelings for you and told you to leave the country! And now your getting upset because I said I would?"

Kaoru glared. "Well...you're the one who told me that you only came here to appologize...nothing more, did you not?" Kenshin didn't say anything. Kaoru sighed.

"It's only fair I return the favor..."

"I don't think that's what you wanted to say..."

She looked at him with no emotion. Though her heart began to beat faster as he walked closer. He touched her arm and embraced her until his lips reached hers. They stayed in that position for atleast a minute and then broke away. Kenshin stared at her glowing blue eyes and whispered gently.

"I don't think that's what you wanted to say at all..."

He released her. She didn't move...almost as if she were frozen stiff. Kenshin smirked and sat down on a nearby chair. "..so...what was it that you _really_ wanted to tell me?"

Kaoru unfroze herself and glared a blushing glare at him. "I..I...came here to say...that...I just wanted to know how you were coming along with your mission." Kenshin layed back. "Which one?", he said with a luring smile. Kaoru felt like she wanted to run to him and never turn back. She tried to get these thoughts out of her head, but they kept coming back.

"The one where you're supposed to be investigating something for your sensei..."

"Ah...that one."

Kaoru stepped back and forth. "Yes..."

"Well...I'm...we're doing quite well. That's all I may reveal to you though. I'm afraid any detail info in classified." Kaoru staggered a little. "Oh...wait, why is it classified to me? I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know that. But my sensei has requested that I not dicuse this with anyone but the agents."

Kaoru glanced behind Kenshin at Kiro and Tsuchi who were doing a poor job of spying, and Haku who was putting away his apron. "These are the agents I suppose." Kenshin looked back. "Yep. Well not all of them...but three of the hundreds I suppose."

"Hundreds?"

"Enough to suround Japan."

She crossed her arms. "Why do you come here and bring your spys? I didn't bring hundreds of spys to America to complete some mission." Kenshin chuckled. "But yet you turned out to be a spy from Japan, am I right?"

She stayed silent. "So..." Kaoru walked over to a chair infront of Kenshin and sat down. "You told me that you had no feelings for me...and you don't, right?" Kenshin stared at her for a minute. "...why?"

"I just need to know." Kenshin tried to find a comfortable spot in his chair. "I don't know. And even if I did...you don't anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you told me."

"When?"

Kenshin paused. "Kaoru...do you or do you not have feelings for me anymore?" Kaoru blushed. "How ever you feel, I feel.But I have to say...I am good at seduction." He smirked. "Yeah, right. Kaoru, you couldn't seduce someone if you were a stripper."

Her mouth dropped and then quickly turned into a luring smirk. Kenshin was almost afraid of what she was going to do next.

Kiro grabbed Tsuchi and Haku and walked out the door.

Kenshin felt a very hot blush coming on as Kaoru stud up and walked over to him. "Kaoru..." She came to him and threw one leg over him and sat down in his lap. She brung herself closer to him until she could feel his breathing. Her lips slightly brushed against his. It wasn't a full kiss, but it was enough to make him want more.

"Kaoru...what're y--?" She then hushed him with a kiss. It was a long kiss...one that both never wanted to end. Kaoru broke off and stared at his lips. She ran her fingers through his long, red mane. Kenshin placed his hands on her waist. "Finally you tell me what you came here to."

Kaoru smiled. "Are ya seduced yet?"

Kenshin laughed and thought to himself. "Nah..." Kaoru got off him and then ran over to the hallway. "Oh, really..." She ran on further.

Kenshin smirked and ran after her.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

A/N: Hey, there. Sorry again for my unbelievable lateness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I try not to drag on the romance because when I do that...I get annoyed with the details and stuff. Anyways, tell me how I did? Please! Por Favor! Si bu plae! (Okay, I appologize for the incorrect spelling of the french...I don't take french so pitty me.) **


End file.
